Lincoln and The Demon
by theboarsin
Summary: Lincoln was alone on Halloween night. He cried on the sidewalk and as he cried he was approached by a strange woman who offers him a chance not to be alone. He takes that chance. Note: I don't own The Loud House
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hello everyone, this is my first Fanfiction on . This was originally on Wattpad, but I got word that this would be the place to go if I wanted some good feedback. Anywho, you can find me on Wattpad at TheBoarSin if you want to see more of my works. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Lincoln and The Demon**

* * *

**It was supposed to be a normal night for Lincoln Loud. He was supposed to be trick or treating with family, but they had other plans. Then there was Clyde, who was visiting family that night. So he was all alone in the street in his Ace Savvy costume. He sat on the sidewalk with tears in his eyes**

Lincoln: Maybe they still think I'm bad luck

?: What's this about bad luck, young one?

Lincoln: What?

**Lincoln said as he turned around to see a woman with facepaint, native American clothes, and horns coming out of her head**

?: I said, what are you talking about being bad luck?

Lincoln: W-who are you?

?: Oh sorry, my name's Zonta, and yours?

Lincoln: Lincoln, I've never seen you before, are you new?

Zonta: Guess you can say that, now where's your family?

Lincoln: I don't know, they left with my sisters a while ago, my friend Clyde is off visiting family, and I'm alone on Halloween

**Lincoln then explained how he was labeled as Bad Luck and everything bad that happened to him. He explained how he was treated poorly by his sisters and ignored by his parents. Zonta listened to everything and she scowled. She then put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder**

Zonta: Lincoln... how would you like to not be alone again?

Lincoln: W-what?

Zonta: I can make it so you won't be alone anymore

**Lincoln took this into consideration. On one hand, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. But on the other, he was trusting some random person. He thought and thought until he said**

Lincoln: Alright, make it so I'm not alone anymore

Zonta: Then shake my hand, Lincoln Loud, and you won't be alone anymore

**Lincoln stretched out his hand as he grasped hers. They shook and Lincoln felt pain surge through his body. He was brought down to his knees as a marking appeared on the back of his hand. It was a ram skull in a circle. Around the circle were words that were not from any known language that Lincoln knew of. Soon, Lincoln blacked out and the woman was hovering over him**

Zonta: Now to take you home... master

**The Next Morning:**

**Lincoln woke up to find that he was in his bed. He touched his head with his left hand to have it sting. He held it close to him as he inspected his hand**

Lincoln: What's this? A tattoo, mom and dad are going to kill me,

Zonta: Only you can see the mark, and I have the same mark on my hand

**Zonta was sitting across from him. She startled him as he fell off the bed**

Zonta: Sorry I startled you, but you must be getting ready for the day

Lincoln: W-what are you doing in my house? More importantly, how did I get into my house, and how did you get into my house?

Zonta: *Giggle* All will be revealed in time, but for now, get ready

**She followed him to the bathroom, where she stood outside. When he got out, she gave him fresh clothes and brushed his hair. Lincoln felt uncomfortable about all this.**

Lincoln: Alright, who are you really and how did you get into my house, and what's with this tattoo on my hand?

Zonta: My name is really Zonta, and I'm a spirit of sorts

Lincoln: Spirit, spirits don't exist

Zonta: I beg to differ,

**They then heard several people head to the bathroom**

Lynn: OUTTA MY WAY

Luna: ME FIRST, DUDE

Lucy: Sigh, I was here first

**Lincoln sighed as he walked out wearing his normal clothes. Zonta followed behind him and they went downstairs. He grabbed a bowl and got him some cereal. He ate it in silence as Zonta sat near him. She watched him as his siblings come down to watch TV. Lincoln was finished done eating and Zonta took his bowl for him**

Lincoln: Thank you, Zonta

Zonta: No problem

**Lincoln then walked to his room after Zonta was done cleaning his bowl. He walked upstairs and touched the knob to his door. He heard footsteps and said**

Lincoln: Why are you following me?

Lucy: How did you know I was here?

Lincoln: Lucy! Don't scare me like that

Lucy: How did you know I was here

Lincoln: (Nervous) L-Lucky guess

**Zonta appeared behind Lucy and passed through her. Lucy shivered and crossed her arms**

Lucy: It's cold

Lincoln: R-really, it feels fine to me

Lucy: Sigh, I may have a cold

Lucy left as Zonta followed Lincoln into his room

Lincoln: What was that?

Zonta: What was what?

Lincoln: How did you pass through Lucy? How did she not see you?

Zonta: As I said, I'm a spirit, and I have made a contract with you

Lincoln: Contract?

Zonta: Yes, you are my master and I am your servant

Zonta explained how the contract worked and how she was his slave

Lincoln: I-I don't feel comfortable about this master and slave thing

Zonta: You'll get used to it in time. But remember, if anything physical was to harm you, I will interfere

Lincoln: Alright, can you stand outside while I read?

Zonta: Of course... master


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a week since Lincoln made the contract with Zonta and since then, Lincoln found himself not alone anymore. His parents ignored him more and more and his sisters, except for Lily, ignored him too. So we find Lincoln and Zonta outside. Zonta was sitting across from Lincoln as they sat on the grass.**

Zonta: Master, may I request something?

Lincoln: Please don't call me master, and yes

Zonta: Alright... (smirk) master... may I call someone to watch you when I'm not able too?

Lincoln: (irked) yes you may

Zonta: I'm going to call my brother... but may I have some of your blood?

Lincoln: Why do you need my blood?

Zonta: It's just easier to summon him with mortal blood

Lincoln: Okay, if it's needed

**Zonta then took out a small dagger with a handle made of antler and an obsidian blade. She pricked Lincoln's index finger and she let the blood flow. Soon, she had enough and told Lincoln to stand back. She then chanted some incoherent words**

Zonta: llac sretsis uoy rewsna dna emoc ,gnilbis ym emoc ,rehtorb ym emoC .mih pleh uoy taht ksa I nruter ni dna ,rof erac I eno eht fo doolb eht uoy reffo I .peek ym draug dna rehtorb em pleh ,em ot emoc dna gnos fo drol em ereh

**Once she was done chanting, Lincoln's blood started to glow and move. Lincoln's blood came together and formed a small animal. It came closer and closer together until it formed a small red bird. Lincoln saw the bird and it looked like a Summer Tanager.**

Lincoln: How is this bird supposed to help?

Bird: Hey I'm just as puzzled as you kid

Lincoln: WHOA!

Bird: Keep your voice down, FYI, the names Mochni

Zonta: This, bird, is my blood brother. He will make sure that you are safe when I'm not around, he'll also ask for tribute

Lincoln: (Quivering) W-what kind o-of tribute?

Mochni: Oh you know... just making you sing

Lincoln: What kind of tribute is that?

Mochni: I could ask for 2 months worth of your soul for the year

**Mochi's eyes glowed red and he burst into a small flame. He dropped to the ground as the flame grew larger and stood a very tall man, about 9 feet tall. He had short black hair and a lean, muscular build with tan skin. He wore a red feather coat, music-note framed, red sunglasses, a white shirt with red stripes, a yellow belt, and dark-orange pants with a feather pattern. He wore red sandals and he bowed down to look at Lincoln**

Mochni: Would you like that to happen?

Lincoln: (Shaking His Head) N-no, s-sir

Mochni: Then you shall sing when I want you to... and I have one question

Lincoln: W-what is it?

Mochni: Do you have a talent show and or karaoke night coming up?

Lincoln: I-I don't know

Mochni: Ah, well I'm going to look around town and sis... don't get too caught up in this slave deal, ya hear?

Zonta: Of course, now shall we continue with the day, master Lincoln?

Lincoln: Please don't call me that

**Mochni turned back into a bird and flew into around Royal Woods. Zonta and Lincoln continued their day as Lincoln did some assignments from school and had Zonta to help since Lincoln's parents were busy helping his sisters. Mochni returned and flew through Lincoln's window when Lincoln was about to go to bed.**

Mochni: Alright, Lincoln, tonight you're going to make your first tribute

Lincoln: This late at night?

Mochni: It's the weekend, plus you finished your homework. Now get up, I'll take you there

Lincoln: Where?

Mochni: To karaoke night, now hold on

**Mochni hopped on Lincoln's left shoulder and Zonta put a hand on his right. Mochni then tweeted as they all were surrounded by red music notes. Soon, Lincoln couldn't see his own room and he felt his feet leave the ground. Soon, Lincoln felt the ground again and the music notes were starting to disappear. Lincoln looked around to find that he was in an alleyway. Lincoln then patted himself and found that he was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, boots, gloves, and bird-head sunglasses. Lincoln felt the back of the jacket**

Lincoln: (Panicked) Why am I wearing this, and what does the back say?

Mochni: Calm down, and the back says 'CUAUHTÉMOC'

Lincoln: And what does that mean?

**Mochni: It means 'Falling Eagle' in Nahuatl. It was the name of the last Aztec emperor, ruling until he was captured and executed by the Spanish conquistador Hernán Cortés in the year 1525**

Lincoln: Oh that's just reassuring

Mochni: Oh be quiet, now get in there, this is going to be your first tribute. But first put on this hat

**Mochni pulled out a hat out of nowhere from behind him, it was a black beanie hat**

Lincoln: Where did you get that from! More importantly, how did you carry that?

Mochni: Stop asking questions and get in there!

**Lincoln looked at Zonta, who smiled and burst into black leaves. Soon, the leafs stopped and it showed Zonta in a ram-skull mask with horns, black jeans, a black shirt that showed her large bust, black sneakers, a black jacket with a ram skull on the back with the word 'GIIWEDINOKWE' on the back over the skull**

Zonta: Shall we, master?

Lincoln: You're in on this too?

Zonta: I'm actually quite bored, plus it's been a while since I last saw one of Mochi's performances

Lincoln: *Sigh* Alright, let's do this

Mochni: YES!

**Mochni hopped off Lincoln's shoulder and turned into the same man Lincoln saw earlier today**

Mochni: Let me do the talking and you won't be killed, not that it will happen because we're around

Lincoln: Like I said before 'That's reassuring'

Mochni: Just follow me

**Lincoln followed Mochni and Zonta followed Lincoln. They exited the alleyway and saw a sign on a building that said 'KARAOKE NIGHT! $10,000 WINNER!'. Lincoln just sighed as he followed Mochni to the door of the building. Mochni had to bend down to enter the building, and handed Lincoln a bandana**

Mochni: Forgot to tell you to put this on

Lincoln: Why would I need to put this on?

Mochni: Your teeth, people will recognize your teeth, that and the reason why I made you put on that hat was because of your hair

Lincoln: Alright

Mochni: Good, I'm doing this for your safety and Zonta knows this, now let's get this party started

**Mochni opened the second door to show a man at a desk. He had glasses, short brown hair, and was pretty pale. Mochni walked up to the desk and kicked it, startling the man. The man looked at where he expected his face to be and looked up. He saw Mochni towering over him as Mochni gave a shit-eating grin**

Mochni: I would like to sign me and my friends to the Karaoke show

Man: (Scared) Y-yes, s-sir, m-may I-I have y-your names?

Mochi: You can have our stage names, my name is Antinanco, sunglasses is Cuauhtémoc, and mask here is Giiwedinokwe,

Man: T-thank y-you s-sir, y-you may p-play n-n-now

Mochni: Alright, we get to play immediately. Come on, let's show them how to sing

**Lincoln followed Mochni as they walked onto the stage. Lincoln looked at crowd to find that they where either half-asleep or about to fall asleep. Lincoln looked at Mochni, who was sitting on the drums and he nodded. Zonta picked up a guitar and nodded to him. They looked down at the judges who were about to fall asleep**

Judge 1: Name of song

Mochni: Wrong Side of Heaven

Judge 2: (Whispering to Judge 3) this is going to be one of those emo songs, slow and edgy

Judge 3: Tell me about it

Judge 1: Okay, start

Zonta started playing and Mochni began playing the drums. Soon, Lincoln started to sing

Lincoln: I spoke to God today

And she said that she's ashamed

What have I become?

What have I done?

I spoke to the devil today

And he swears he's not to blame

And I understood

'Cause I feel the same

Arms wide open

I stand alone

I'm no hero

And I'm not made of stone

Right or wrong

I can hardly tell

I'm on the wrong side of Heaven

And the righteous side of Hell

The wrong side of Heaven

And the righteous side... the righteous side of Hell

I heard from God today

And she sounded just like me

What have I done

And who have I become

I saw the devil today

And he looked a lot like me

I looked away

I turned away

Arms wide open

I stand alone

I'm no hero

And I'm not made of stone

Right or wrong

I can hardly tell

I'm on the wrong side of Heaven

And the righteous side of Hell

The wrong side of Heaven

And the righteous side... the righteous side of Hell

I'm not defending

Downward descending

Falling further and further away

Getting closer every day

I'm getting closer every day

To the end

To the end, the end, the end

I'm getting... closer every day

Arms wide open

I stand alone

I'm no hero

And I'm not made of stone

Right or wrong

I can hardly tell

I'm on the wrong side of Heaven

And the righteous side of Hell

The wrong side of Heaven

And the righteous side of Hell

The wrong side of Heaven

And the righteous side... the righteous side of Hell

**When Lincoln was done, the judges looked at them with wide eyes, as did the whole building. They then started clapping and asking for an encore. Even some of the people backstage came out and started clapping.**

Judge 2: THAT WAS AWESOME! MORE! MORE! MORE!

Audience: MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!

Lincoln: Well, what do you think?

Mochni: I say let's give it to them

Zonta: I'll do whatever

Lincoln: Alright then

Mochni: This next song is called 'Awake and Alive'

Zonta started doing something strange with the guitar and Mochni joined in. Soon, Lincoln started singing again

Lincoln:

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms

Zonta:

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

Lincoln and Zonta:

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want because this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Lincoln:

I'm at war with the world because I

Ain't never going to sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

Zonta:

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

Zonta and Lincoln:

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want because this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want because this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

**The whole building roared for more, but Lincoln had to be somewhere. But before they could leave**

Judge 2: Hey wait, here's the prize money, you deserve it.

**The Judges handed a briefcase to Lincoln. Lincoln opened it to show $10,000 in cold, hard, cash, and they were all $100 bills. Mochni put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder**

Mochni: You are going to share that, right?

Lincoln: Of course I am, what do you take me for?

**Lincoln handed Mochi's share of the money and Zontas, but she refused hand gave it back to Lincoln. Then as they were walked back into the alleyway**

Lincoln: Wait, why do you need money?

Mochni: I guess you're right, here's the money back then

Lincoln: Also, HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME?!

Mochni: Be quite will ya, and we'll get home the same way we got here. Now hold still

**Mochni turned back into a bird and Zonta turned back to normal. Then they were surrounded by the music notes again and Lincoln felt his feet leave the ground. Lincoln then felt himself on solid ground again and the notes disappeared. He saw that he was back in his room and in his PJ's. Mochni flew to the window and sat down**

Mochni: Ah, well... goodnight *Snore*

Zonta: *Sigh* this always happens... anyway, goodnight, master

Lincoln: *Yawn* don't call me that, and goodnight Zonta

**Lincoln slipped into bed as Zonta watched him. She then felt a beat in her heart**

Zonta: (Thoughts) Why do I feel this way, I know it was Mochni making him sing that way... but why do I feel so attached to him? I guess I can think about it later

**[Hey guys, so hope you enjoyed and I don't own any of the songs. FFDP and Skillet do. Also, Mochni means, in Native American, 'Talking Bird' and Zonta means, in Native American, Honest Trustworthy]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lincoln woke up and sat up in bed. He stretched and felt something strange. He padded his bed to feel something other than his leg. He lifted up the blanket to reveal Zonta... sleeping next to him with her arms around him. He looked at her with surprise and felt his cheeks heat up. He had a roaring blush and started sweating. He then shook her and she started to wake up**

Zonta: *Yawn* what time is it?

Lincoln: (Flustered) Z-Zonta, w-what are y-you doing in m-my bed?

Zonta: What are you talking about? (Looks at how close she is to Lincoln and quickly hops off the bed) I'm sorry, Lincoln

Lincoln: (Nervous) I-It's nothing, j-just make s-sure that it doesn't h-happen again

Zonta: (Blushing) S-shall we go on with our day?

Lincoln: Y-yeah, let's do that. May you please leave my room while I get dressed?

Zonta: Y-yes, sir,

Zonta left the room while Lincoln had a puzzled look on his face.

Lincoln: (Thoughts) Strange, she didn't call me master... but why was she sleeping in my bed... more importantly, what did she do while she was in my bed?

Zonta was having similar thoughts outside as she waited for Lincoln to get dressed.

Zonta: (Thoughts) crap, crap, crap, crap, I was sleeping with Lincoln, what will Mochni think? I know he had a good time last night with Lincoln, but what will he think when he sees his sister sleeping with her master?

**Mochni saw Zonta thinking about something and landed on her shoulder**

Mochni: Hey sis, how ya doing?

Zonta: (Startled) MOCHNI! Don't scare me like that,

Mochni: (Sarcastic) Aww I'm sorry, I should have woken you up earlier with your boyfriend

Zonta: Yeah, yeah, bu- what... did you say, boyfriend?

Mochni: Yes I did, I never knew you would have a crush on Lincoln-boy, and it's only been what, 8 days?

Zonta: (Threatening) You won't tell a soul, GOT IT!?

Mochni: Of course, of course... (Sarcastically) I also didn't take any pictures that's for sure

Zonta: (Threatening) Where are the pictures?

Mochni: Calm down, I have the pictures on my phone

**Mochni pulled out an iPhone X and showed a picture of her sleeping with Lincoln and had Lincoln between her breasts. He then swiped to the left and it showed another picture of her cuddling Lincoln, except this time he was closer**

Mochni: Now which one do you like, I personally like picture #1

**Zonta tried to grab the phone, but Mochni flew off her shoulder and hovered above her with one wing**

Zonta: (Threatening) GET BACK DOWN HERE!

Mochni: Hey, hey, hey, calm down before I post this on snap chat... or twitter... maybe facebook?

Zonta: GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!

Mochni: Like what?

**Zonta snapped her fingers and a small bundle of black leaves appeared, the leaves disappeared and it showed a rack full of Rock Music CD's and Video Games**

Mochni: You wouldn't dare?!

Zonta: (Smirking) Try me

**Mochni gave in and handed the phone to Zonta, who deleted the pictures and left Mochni with no blackmail. Mochni cried anime tears as Zonta walked away triumphantly, but then Mochni smirked**

Mochni: (Thoughts) Sike! I backed those photos up in my drive, I still have blackmail... but like I would mess with my sisters love life. I'll just leave this on here for the hell of it

**Lincoln came out of his room to see Zonta waiting for him and Mochni on the ground. Mochni flew to Lincoln's shoulder and Zonta noticed that he was wearing something different. He still wore his blue jeans and still had his normal sneakers. But he had a white v-neck shirt with a small black overcoat. She thought about how handsome he looked and blushed**

Lincoln: Alright, since I couldn't find my normal clothes I have to wear this... now, why do I feel as if I'm missing somethi- THE MONEY!

Mochni: (Calming Lincoln Down) No worries, I have the money stashed somewhere safe

Lincoln: Like what, your endless pocket dimension?

Mochni: (Sarcastically) Are you physic?

Lincoln: Are you kidding me?

Mochni: At least the money won't get into someone else's hands aside from yours

Lincoln: *Sigh* I guess you're right, so what's the plan for today?

Zonta: We'll do whatever you want to, Lincoln. You finished your homework as of last night and you have no chores to do... as of yet

**Lincoln walked downstairs with Mochni on his shoulder and Zonta following behind him. Lincoln sat down at the table as Zonta made him breakfast. Lincoln looked at the time and noticed that he had about an hour before his sisters woke up. So while Zonta was making breakfast, he went to the pantry and grabbed some of Walt's bird food. He then gave it to Mochni, who surprisingly ate it happily**

Mochni: Holy cow, this is good... what's it called?

Lincoln: Bird food?

Mochni: That so... what's in it?

Lincoln: Seeds?

Mochni: Can we buy me a personal bag of this?

Lincoln: I thought you would be angry that you were eating pet food?

Mochni: Oh trust me, I've had worse... plus if I'm going to be seen with you I might as well look normal in their eyes

Lincoln: Yeah, but you're a Summer Tanger... you need to be a winter bird

Mochni: Yeah you're right... give me a sec

**Mochni had red music notes surround him. Lincoln felt him get heavier, but not by much. When the misc notes were gone, there sitting on Lincoln's shoulder was a red Cardinal**

Mochni: Well, do I look the part?

Lincoln: (Smiling) Yes you do,

Zonta: Lincoln, breakfast is done

Lincoln: Coming,

**Lincoln went back to the table to find pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Lincoln noticed that Zonta didn't have anything and said**

Lincoln: Zonta, why don't I make you something?

Zonta: What?

Lincoln: (Smiling) think of it as a thank-you for being there

Zonta: That would be... lovely?

**Lincoln then started to make Zonta the same thing. When he was done, he presented her something that was more extravagant than what she gave Lincoln. She felt her heart beat again and it was heavier than before**

Lincoln: Hope you like it

Zonta: (Took a Bite) I love it!

Lincoln: Glad someone likes my cooking

Mochni: So Lincoln... I think someone has to tell you something?

Lincoln: Oh yeah, who?

Mochni: Oh... I'm not telling, you have to figure it out for yourself (Gives Lincoln a Wink)

Lincoln: (Blushing) I-Is it, Z-Zonta?

Mochni: Oh how did you know, is it because she's blushing?

Zonta: (Hiding a Blush) I don't have a blush,

Mochni: DENIAL! HAHAHAHA!

**Mochni then fell off Lincoln's shoulder, holding his stomach with his wings. He laughed and laughed while Zonta looked down and Lincoln looked away. Soon, Lincoln was the first to speak**

Lincoln: So... what do you want to talk about?

Zonta: Listen, I don't know if it's wrong... but it feels so right, I just can't help it. Lincoln... I-I... I-

Luna: HEY, BRO, WHO YOU TALKING TO?!

Lincoln: AH! Luna, don't scare me like that

Luna: Who were you talking to, and what are you wearing?

Lincoln: Well, I couldn't find my clothes so I had to wear this

Luna: Ah that so? Well you look good, Linc

Lincoln: Thanks, sis

Luna: No prob, and what's with the bird?

**Luna referred to Mochni, who was back on Lincoln's shoulder**

Lincoln: Oh, this is Mochni... I found him a few days ago and he hadn't left my side

Luna: Aw, that's so cute... it's almost like when Lana found Hops

Lincoln: (Nervous) Yeah, I guess... hey, I'm going to go out, need anything?

Luna: Why would you need to buy anything?

Lincoln: Ah forget it,

**Lincoln walked to the door after putting on a new jacket that Zonta made when his old one was destroyed. Zonta followed behind as Mochni was on Lincoln's shoulder after he put on his jacket**

Luna: (Thoughts) Since when did Linc go for walks? Bah, it's probably nothing... but I should follow him, maybe I can get the girls to help?

**Lincoln was walking to the park with Zonta close behind him. Mochni was flying around looking at everything. He then landed on Zonta's right shoulder**

Mochni: (Whisper) You know, this pace is perfect for you to confess to him

Zonta: (Whisper) I don't know, what if he rejects me?

Mochni: (Whisper) Ah come on, you've been alone long enough. Plus if I still remember right... your still a flower waiting to bloom,

Zonta: (Whispering and Blushing) Can you stop talking about this, it's uncomfortable talking about sex with your crush with your brother

Mochni: (Whisper) You're a demon, by my standards I think it's quite right considering that you don't follow the rules of man. That and I personally like the kid, even though I only knew him for one night

Zonta: (Whisper) You really think so?

Mochni: (Whisper) I know so, now I'm going to go fly around for a bit to make sure that we're not being followed and see if there's going to be another Karaoke night

**Mochni flew off into the sky as Lincoln and Zonta neared the park. Lincoln walked through the snow as Zonta followed, stepping in the footprints Lincoln made. Soon, Zonta didn't look ahead and bumped into Lincoln, causing him to fall and grab her. She went down with him and they landed on top of each other. Lincoln looked up at Zonta's beautiful, brown eyes, as she looked into his. They were so close to each other, that they could feel the heat coming off each other. Zonta and Lincoln both held a blush as Zonta got off Lincoln and pulled him out of the snow. They both looked at each other and Lincoln looked up at her**

Lincoln: M-Maybe we should sit

Zonta: T-that would be g-great, Lincoln

**Lincoln had Zonta follow to a bench that overlooked a frozen lake. Lincoln sat down after clearing a spot for him and Zonta. He sat down and Zonta sat next to him. Soon, Lincoln started to shiver and Zonta got close enough to Lincoln and wrapped her Pancho-like clothing around him,**

Lincoln: (Blushing) T-thank-you, Zonta

Zonta: (Blushing) You're welcome... Lincoln. Listen, I would like to... to tell you something

Lincoln: What is it?

Zonta: (Blushing) L-listen, when I first met you... you were all alone. When I saw you alone, I couldn't help but think of myself. Sure I had my brother, but I wanted more. So when we started talking, I felt more and more of a connection. My heart started to beat after the first three days. I couldn't understand it until last night. I finally understand why my heart beats again, Lincoln

Lincoln: (Nervous) W-why does y-your heart beat again?

**Lincoln looked at Zonta who had a blush on her face. Lincoln also had a blush on his face and suddenly, Lincoln felt something hit his lips. He was surprised by this and took a second to realize what was going on. He saw, no, felt Zonta kissing him. Once Zonta removed her lips from his, Lincoln was aw struck**

Zonta: I... I love you, Lincoln Loud

* * *

**[Wow, she moved quickly. But that is probably because of me. Now some of you may be thinking, Boar, what are you doing pairing a child with a demon? Well, I'll tell you... I can, that and in my eyes, spirits can be paired with anyone or anything that makes sense. So hope you enjoyed this chapter]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lincoln was shocked, to say the least. Someone he only knew for a short week and one day loved him. He didn't know what to think, except for one thing**

Lincoln: Zonta... I love you too

Zonta: (On The Verge Of Tears) Y-you d-do?

Lincoln: I do

**Lincoln then kissed her and they both fell into the kiss. But meanwhile, in a nearby tree, Mochni was taking a picture with his phone**

Mochni: I'm glad you finally told him, sis... now to start planning the wedding... and maybe a spot for my nephew or niece (snicker)

?: Who the hell is kissing Lincoln?!

Mochni: What's this?

**Mochni looked down to see Lincoln's eldest sisters peeking through some bushes**

Mochni: Ah hell, I have to do something... come on, come on, think, think... I GOT IT!

**Mochni flew into the sky and grabbed some goggles. He put the goggles on and a small cap, making him look like a WW2 pilot. He then flew higher into the sky until he stopped. He then gave a salute to the screen and started falling. He aimed for the girls while also narrating himself**

Mochni: Pilot to Bombardier, I'm going in hot! I'm closing on the target, I'm getting closer...

**Mochni then hit Leni and proceed back into the air. He repeated this for the other sisters and continued to do it. They then started to move away**

Lynn: Hey, what's with the bird?

Leni: I don't know, but it's getting annoying

Luna: Hey, this is the bird that Lincoln had with him

Lynn: And what's that supposed to mean?

Luna: It means, that the bird is trying to get us away from Linc and the woman who's kissing him

Luan: Well, guess he made it a code love, am I right?

Luna: Right now is not the time for jokes, dude, we have no idea who that woman is... and I want my brother safe from any pedophiles

Luan: Yeah, sorry about that

Lynn: It's alright, but how are we going to get this bird

Luan: I have an idea, but you have to bear with me on this

Leni: Anything, just get it off us

**Luan reached into a backpack she took with her and took out a pie**

Lynn: I thought you were done with the jokes?

Luan: Just watch... I always wanted to try this

**Just as Mochni was about to hit them again, Luan extended the pie and he hit the middle of the pie, making a bird-like indent in the pie tin. Luan celebrated and threw the pie down. Mochni had to think fast, and he acted fast. Just as they were about to leave, Mochni tweeted and caused Luan to look back. Luan saw Mochni with an empty pie tin, and cream on his beak. Mochni then hit Laun with the empty pie tin and make a face indent in the tin. He then threw her into the air, causing her to scream**

Luna: Holy crap dudes, that bird is dangerous

Lynn: I got this, HA!

**Lynn launched at Mochni, who was prepared for this and launched at her. Their vision went black as they heard the sounds of fist hitting flesh. When they were able to see again, they saw Lynn on the ground with Mochni's back to them. Luan came back down to earth screaming still. He then turned around and used his wing to give them a 'come at me' sign. They all scrambled back to the house with Luan having a pie tin stuck to her face and an unconscious Lynn. (Like This)**

Mochni: Now that that's taken care of, I wonder what base they made it too?

**Mochni flew back to his perch to see Lincoln and Zonta have stopped kissing and where hugging.**

Mochni: Ah, well I still got their first kiss... now I have to make sure that they are not interrupted. But who the hell am I kidding, they probably already told Lincoln's parents

**Mochni then flew to the pair and sat on Lincoln's shoulder**

Mochni: Alright, I have great news, good news, and bad news

Lincoln: Okay, what's the great news?

Mochni: I have already the perfect honeymoon suite for the coming years

Zonta: WHERE YOU SPYING ON US?!

Mochni: Yes, and I already have our next performance for us... and this time the prize is a brand new penthouse, and the best part is that they pay the bills for the rest of your life

Lincoln: That's great... but what's the bad news?

Mochni: (Sweating) Your sisters saw you two making out

Zonta and Lincoln: WHAT!?

Mochni: No worries, we just have to get Lincolns stuff and win the penthouse before they tell your parents

Zonta: When this is over I'm going to pluck you!

Mochni: Hey, I need my feathers

Zonta: Not when I'm done with you!

**Mochni and Zonta argued while Lincoln was lost in thought**

Lincoln: (Thoughts) Damn it all, if my sisters tell mom and dad about me and Zonta they'll want to know who she is! I have to go with Mochni's plan or else they'll place me under watch!

Mochni: HEY LINCOLN! I HAVE A NEW PLAN!

Lincoln: Really, what is it?

**Mochni pulled out a black bat. It had a wrapped handle and words going across the bat**

Mochni: This is my forget-me-stick, swing it at a person and they'll forget everything and anything in the last hour. Now I'll go on ahead and knock them out

Lincoln: Well what are you doing here, GO!

**Mochni gave a small salute and made a sonic boom. Lincoln was pacing back and forth wondering what to do. Zonta saw this and wrapped her arms around him**

Zonta: Calm down, master, Mochni will take care of it. I would know considering that every job he took was a success

Lincoln: You sure, what if they start asking questions? Who else was there? What if the thing doesn't work? What if-

**Lincoln stopped talking as Zonta kissed him on the lips again. Lincoln immediately stopped talking and fell into the kiss**

Zonta: (Smiling) Feel better master?

Lincoln: Don't call me that, and yes... I feel a lot better

**Mochni then came back and told them what happened**

Mochni: I'm back, and the mission was a success. I managed to knock them out just as they were approaching the house. I then used my power to get them on the couch and make it seem like they slept through the night watching TV

Lincoln: Whew, you saved us, man

Mochni: Yeah, I do my best. Now let's get back home, and Zonta...

Zonta: Yes?

Mochni: Try better to conceal yourself

Zonta: Alright, now what would you like to do next, Lincoln?

Lincoln: How about we just go home, as much as I want to stay in your embrace, I want to read

Zonta: Yes, sir

**Zonta snapped her fingers and they were surrounded by black leaves. Lincoln was getting used to this and when he could see again, he found himself in his room. Zonta bowed and Mochni followed behind her. Zonta and Mochni went downstairs to see how the elder sisters were doing considering that Mochni hit them with the forget-me-stick.**

Zonta: Tell me again, why you suggested the forget-me-stick?

Mochni: Because it saved my feathery behind more than once

Zonta: With what, your one night stands?

Mochni: You know me so well, now let us watch as the parent hoggers wake up from their nap

**Mochni perched himself on top of the TV as the sisters woke up. Zonta stood behind them as she made sure to be invisible.**

Luna: Woah, dudes, I just had the craziest dream

Lynn: Tell me about it, I dreamed that I got kicked by a small, red bird

**Mochni tweeted at the comment and Lynn dove behind the couch**

Luan: You think you're the only one that got kicked by a small bird?

Leni: It's weird, we all saw you two get kicked by the same bird, but do any of you remember Lincoln kissing a woman with horns and weird clothes?

Lynn: Now that you bring it up, I do remember Lincoln making out with an older woman

Lori: I think we should ask Linc, what do you all think?

Luna: Naw, it might just a weird coincidence, but we may have to ask Lisa if she could help us explain it

Lori: Yeah, I guess, but I'm going to check my phone just in case

**It was at that moment that Mochni wing-palmed his face and Zonta ran to Lincoln. Mochni flew behind Zonta as he dropped his phone in a hurry. Lori check her phone and saw no new pictures**

Lori: Huh, nothing...

Lynn: Yeah, I guess... hey, what's this?

**Lynn picked up a red phone off the ground. She turned it on and the screen showed a Red Flamingo. She flicked the screen up, and thanks to Mochni's unprotected screen, she had access to the phone**

Lori: Should you be doing that?

Lynn: No, but who cares?

**Lynn scrolled through the phone to where she found pictures. Many showed a man in flamboyant clothes taking selfies with famous people. One photo had the man standing next to Mcswagger, to which Luna fainted. Lynn kept scrolling until she hit a file labeled 'SisXMaster'**

Lynn: Whoever this guy is, he has strange taste

Lori: Well open it up

Lynn: I thought you said we shouldn't be looking through this guys phone?

Leni: Who cares, just open the file

Lynn: Alright, alright, just give me a sec

**Lynn tried to open the file, only to have a password box pop up**

Lynn: Darn, password

Lori: Maybe we can get Lisa to open it? She's good with stuff like this

Lynn: yeah, you're right, let's go to Lisa

**While the sisters tried to open Mochni's phone, Mochni and Zonta went to Lincoln's room and startled him**

Lincoln: GAH! Guys, I'm naked, what do you want?

Zonta: (Blushing) Listen, your sisters all thought they and the same dream and they're going to go to Lisa for help

Lincoln: What's Lisa going to do? She's a scientist, not a psychologist

Mochni: Yeah, I guess you're right... now get up, we have to sing!

Lincoln: Okay, (gets his clothes on) I'm ready

**Mochni hopped on Lincoln's shoulder again and Zonta held onto Lincoln's other shoulder. Soon, Lincoln found himself in an alleyway. Lincoln wore the same clothes from last night and so did Zonta. Mochni turned into his human form and they walked out of the alleyway. Lincoln followed Mochni as they approached a building with a large sign that said 'SINGING CONTEST! $100,000 DOLLARS AND A PENTHOUSE WITH ALL BILLS PAID FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!'. Lincoln followed Mochni as they entered the building. Mochni signed them up under their stage names and they waited. At the Loud House, the sisters were waiting for Lisa to be done getting into the file.**

Lynn: Gah, what's taking so long?

Lori: I don't know, just wait

Lynn: I'm trying to, I just want to know what's in the file

Luna: Listen, I have an idea

Leni: Well, what is it?

Luna: There's a singing contest going on downtown for $100,000 dollars and a Penthouse!

Lori: WHAT!?

Luna: Yeah, you heard me. Now I think we can win it, we can kill time by doing this and win $100,000 dollars! Wanna do it, dudes?

The Rest Of The Girls: HECK YEAH!

**Soon, they all got into the Vanzilla and drove downtown. The soon saw a build with a sign that said 'SINGING CONTEST! $100,000 DOLLARS AND A PENTHOUSE WITH ALL BILLS PAID FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!'. They entered the building and signed up. They sat next to a boy wearing black clothes, a bandana, and bird sunglasses, a woman with a ram skull mask, and a familiar looking man who towered over them. Luna sat next to the boy and said**

Luna: Names Luna, nice to meet ya

Lincoln: ... (Thoughts) what the hell are they doing here?

Luna: Hey, are you going to say something?

Mochni: Sorry, my friend is a bit shy. He doesn't like to talk off stage you see, for the longest time I actually thought he was a mute,

Luna: That so, well the names Luna Loud

Mochni: I don't really like giving my real name, but you can have our stage names, mine's Antinaco, my shy friend is Cuauhtémoc, and skull mask is Giiwedinokwe

**Mochni shook hands with Luna while in the back of Mochni's mind he was having a panic attack**

Luna: Nice to meet you, as you know my names Luna, the blondes are Lori and Leni, the one with braces is Luan, and the one wearing the jersey is Lynn

Mochni: Ah, well nice to meet you all

Man: Alright... will numbers, 23, 24, and 25 come to the stage?

Mochni: Coming, let's show them how to rock

**Lincoln walked onto the stage and set up at the mic. Mochni was on the drums again and Zonta was on the guitar. Mochni somehow got a little piano and said**

Mochni: Now for our first performance, we have something planned for those who are currently dating or are in a relationship... why you may ask, it's because my sister, the one with the skull mask, is currently dating someone who is very special to her. Now some of you are just waiting for us to get on with the show... so we will, this first song is called 'The Last of the Real Ones'.

**Mochni started to play the piano and Lincoln made a few barking sounds.**

Lincoln:

I was just an only child of the universe

And then I found you, and then I found you

You are the sun and I am just the planets

Spinning around you, spinning around you

You were too good to be true, gold plated

But what's inside you? But what's inside you?

I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you

But not as much as I do, as much as I do, yeah

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows

Everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision

But only for you, but only for you

My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times

When I think of you, when I think of you

I will shield you from the waves if they find you

I will protect you, I will protect you

Just tell me, tell me, tell me I, I am the only one

Even if it's not true, even if it's not true, yeah

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows

Everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of...

I'm here, at the beginning of the end

Oh, the end of infinity with you

I'm here, at the beginning of the end

Oh, the end of infinity with you

I'm done with having dreams, the thing that I believe

Oh, you drain all the fear from me

I'm done with having dreams, the thing that I believe

You drain the fear from me

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows

Everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

**In the back, the loud sisters were in shock. The kid sang like he had done this for a living. And they had to give it to him, he sang as he enjoyed it. The crowd, however, was a different story. They clapped, roared and whistled. Even the judges couldn't help but clap.**

Mochni: Now that we have that out of the way, our second song is called 'Undead'. During this song, my friend in the bandana will do different voices, he has trained himself to do just that as me and my sister have trained ourselves to use instruments in many ways, and use many instruments at once. Now let us begin, and there will be cussing so you are warned

**Mochi then started to play a strange machine and started his drums. Soon, Lincoln started to shout like there were more people singing**.

Lincoln:

Undead! (Undead)

Undead! (Undead)

Undead! (Undead)

Undead! (Undead)

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

Look up and see that motherfucking writing on the wall

When you see J3T thirty deep, he's down to brawl

Fuck the haters I see, 'cause I hate that you breathe

I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease

I got HU tatted on the front of my arms

The boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car

'Cause we drunk-drive Cadillacs, we never go far

But when you see us, motherfuckers, better know who we are

I got one thing to say to punk-asses who hate

Motherfuckers don't know, but you better watch what you say

From these industry fucks to these faggot-ass punks

You don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk

I'm already rotten, baby, it's a little too late

Johnny's taking heads off of all faggots who hate

'Cause I'm like God, motherfucker, there's a price to pay

Yeah, I'm a god, motherfucker, and it's Judgment Day

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who badmouth this music

How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this

You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it

I took the chance, I paid the bill, I nearly died for this music

You make me wanna run around pulling my guns out and shit

You're tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this, bitch

How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this?

You need to slit your wrists, get pissed, and go jump off a bridge

What, you can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?

What, you think I just got lucky, didn't work for this shit?

Bitch, I've been working at this ever since I was a kid

I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends

What kind of person would diss a band that deserves to get big?

I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips

That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over, I quit

Signed "Charlie Scene" on your girlfriend's tits

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

White boys with tattoos, p-pointing right at you

We're breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom

Pack of wolves, 'cause we don't follow the rules

And when you're running your mouth, our razor blades come out

Because there's nothing in my life except my dick and what I spit

So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit

Speaking of fag, already rapped with the drag

We killed him then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac

B-But you always press and you know I never stress

With Loki DMS, J-Johnny to my left

Got Phantom and the rest who are down to rep the west

I grew up on drive-bys and LA gang signs

So what the fuck you know about being a gangster?

And what the fuck you know about being in danger?

You ain't doing this so you know you're just talking shit

Mad at all of us 'cause every song is a fucking hit

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

Undead!

You better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so let's fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway

Undead!

Motherfuckin' time to ride, ride

Undead!

See you duck when we drive by

Undead!

Motherfuckin' time to ride, ride

Undead!

Won't you punks just die, die, die?

Undead!

**The audience was astounded. There were many voices but only one man. They clapped again and cheered even louder. The judges even cheered and whistled.**

Mochni: Thank-you, thank-you, now our final song is one of my favorites, it's one that took us some time to make... but it's well worth it, this song is called 'Down With The Sickness'

**Mochi started with his drums and Lincoln started to speak**

Lincoln:

Can you feel that?

Ah, shit!

Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah!

Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah!

Oh, oh! Oh, oh!

Oh, oh!

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing

Broken, your servant, I kneel (Will you give in to me?)

It seems what's left of my human side

Is slowly changing in me (Will you give in to me?)

Looking at my own reflection

When suddenly it changes, violently it changes

Oh no, there is no turning back now

You've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Open up your hate and let it flow into me

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Your mother, get up, come on, get down with the sickness

You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Madness is the gift that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising

Don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give in to me?)

It seems that all that was good has died

And is decaying in me (Will you give in to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble

In dealing with these changes, living with these changes

Oh no, the world is a scary place

Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Open up your hate and let it flow into me

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Your mother, get up, come on, get down with the sickness

You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Madness is the gift that has been given to me

And when I dream

And when I dream

Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah!

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Your mother, get up, come on, get down with the sickness

You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness

Madness has now come over me

**The crowd roared and they actually started to join in. The judges where even doing it. But sadly, for them, they had to stop and let others give a chance. It was then the Loud siblings turn as they introduced themselves. They soon played and did well, not as good as Lincoln, Mochni, and Zonta, but they did well. Soon, when they were all done, it was just Lincoln, Mochni, Zonta, Luna, Lynn, Luan, Lori, and Leni.**

Judge 1: Alright, we have reached a decision. The winner of this contest is...

**The girls were crossing their fingers and biting their lips. Mochni, Zonta, and Lincoln were just standing there. When the judge opened the folder, he looked at them and said**

Judge 1: Antinaco, Cuauhtémoc, and Giiwedinokwe

Zonta: YES! HAHAHA! COME HERE CUAUHTÉMOC!

**Zonta took Lincoln off the stage and hugged him. She smothered him in her breasts as Mochni snickered**

Mochni: Sis, stop it, you're making a man's new favorite way to die

Zonta: That so?

Mochni: Yes... suffocation

**Zonta soon realized what she was doing as she noticed how deep Lincoln was into her bosom. She let go of him and gave him a chance to breathe. Mochni just laughed and walked down to the judges, who held a briefcase and a paper. Mochni signed the paper and they all owned the penthouse and had $100,000 dollars. Mochni was about to leave when he had a little chat with Lincoln**

Mochni: (Whisper) Hey, Linc, you think I should give them something?

Lincoln: (Whisper) Go ahead, just make sure it isn't much

Mochni: (Whisper) Alright, but don't expect any promises. Hey girls! Catch!

Mochni threw them $1,000 at them. They caught the money and just looked at him

Mochni: Consider it a gift for doing well, you managed to impress my friend and he was feeling generous. Remember that each of you get $200 dollars.

**Mochni walked behind Lincoln as Zonta did too. The girls just stood there in shock at what just happened. Mochni, Lincoln, and Zonta went back into the alley and Mochni did the thing and they appeared back in Lincoln's room. Lincoln laid down on his bed and looked at Zonta and Mochni**

Lincoln: That was terrifying,

Mochni: Preaching to the choir on that one. Do you know how close we were to being discovered?

Lincoln: WHy do you think I was scared?

Zonta: Just calm down, they didn't find out so we're in the clear. Now, what time is it?

Lincoln: (Looking on his alarm clock) about 8:25 in the afternoon

Zonta: Then you best get to bed

Lincoln: Yeah, yeah...

Mochni: Well, I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning *Snore*

Zonta: (Blush) M-Master, Lincoln...

Lincoln: Yes?

Zonta: M-may I sleep with you... again?

Lincoln: (Nervous Blush) S-sure?

**Zonta climbed into bed with Lincoln. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Zonta as Zonta did the same thing. They were about to fall asleep when all of a sudden**

Mochi: WHERE'S MY PHONE?!

* * *

**Okay, legit, longest chapter I've ever written. Also, Lincoln is somewhat rich and now owns a penthouse in Royal Woods. And pretty soon, his family will know his secret. If Mochni has anything to say about it. Also, I don't own any of the songs, Fall Out Boy, Hollywood Undead, and Disturbed won their respected songs**


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln: What do you mean 'where's my phone?' I thought you had it?!

Mochni: I thought so too, but I do- WAIT! I have a tracker!

Mochni then pulled out a small device and looked at the small screen

Mochni: Alright it's in the house... but it's in your sisters' room,

Lincoln: Which one?

Mochni: Looking at it... it's Lisa's

Lincoln: (Panicked) T-this is bad... wait, why is it bad?

Zonta: Yes, why should master Lincoln worry?

**Mochni then started to twiddle his feathers and sweat. Mochni looked away and started mumbling**

Mochni: I may or may not have... takenphotoswithoutyourpermission

Lincoln: Slow down what?

Mochni: (Nervous) I took photos of you and Zonta,

**Zonta then grew a tick mark on her forehead and raised a fist. She cocked her arm back and punched Mochni through the house and into Lisa's room. Mochni hit a machine as Lisa looked up to see a bird without its feathers**

Lisa: And how might you be my featherless aerial animal?

**Lincoln heard Lisa's voice and raced down to her room. Lincoln kicked down the door, with surprising strength, and grabbed Mochni while at the same time taking the red phone. He then rushed out of the room. Lincoln got back into his room and locked the door. He put Mochni on the bed along with his phone and started to walk around his room**

Lincoln: (Worried) T-that was close, but what did she find? What if she starts asking questions? What if _they _start asking questions? What if th-

**Lincoln was stopped by Zonta kissing him and pulling him into a hug**

Zonta: Master... Lincoln, it's too late for you to be thinking about something like this, now how about you get off to bed, hm?

**Lincoln listened to her as he went to his bed, but then he heard**

Lynn: WE'RE BACK!

Luna: AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED DUDES!

**Lincoln's heart started to accelerate as he felt it beat against his ribs. He clutched his heart as he was worried that Lisa would rat him out. Soon he heard**

Luna: Oh that's right, mom and dad left for a business trip... but let's go see if Lisa finished dudes!

Lincoln heard them walk up the stairs as Mochni woke up... with his feathers back

Mochni: Oh shit, START BARRICADING THAT DOOR!

**Mochni and Zonta started to put locks on the door with wood, chains, wielding, and a chair. When they were done, Lincoln saw that his door was completely blocked off**

Mochni: That'll do, I think the only thing that can get through his would be a plasma cutter... and I don't think that they have one of those

Lincoln: Yeah... but we can't get out either,

Mochni: (Reassuring) That's what you think, I can get us out of here, remember?

Lincoln: Oh yeah... well, what now?

Zonta: Now we go to bed, goodnight Mochni

Mochni: Night for hopefully the final time

Lincoln: Night you two

Lincoln went back into his bed as Zonta joined him. Zonta wrapped her arms around Lincoln before putting earmuffs on her and Lincoln. Mochni grabbed something to cover his eyes, a nightcap, and somehow managed to put mascara on him along with cucumber slices. Soon he was asleep as were Zonta and Lincoln. While with the sisters

Lynn: What do you mean Lincoln took it?!

Lisa: It's just as I said elder sister, my brother unit came through the door, kicking it I might add, and took the cellular device along with a featherless bird

Luna: That's not cool dude, I think we need to have a quick meeting with Lincoln

Laun: Yeah, I wanted to see what was in that folder

Lynn: Then let's go!

**Lynn walked out of the room and marched over to Lincoln's door with her sisters behind her**

Lynn: (Banging on The Door) LINCOLN! GET OUT HERE!

Lori: LINCOLN IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE WE'LL DO SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE!

Luna: Dudes, I don't think it's working

Lynn: Then I'm going to have to break the door down

**Lynn went to her room and brought back a metal bat. She took aim and got ready to swing**

Lynn: Lincoln if you don't open this door I'll have to open it myself! You have to the count of three, 1...1 and ½... 2... 2 and ¼... 2 ½... 2 and ¾...

Lori: Just hit it already!

Lynn: 3!

**Lynn hit the door as hard as she could and was she got shook her to the core... literally. She started to shake as soon as they all heard a loud 'bang' sound. They also heard the sound of metal hitting metal, which was strange because it was a wooden door. Lynn dropped her bat as she fell to the ground and started hugging the house. The sisters saw this and they each tried to break the door down but failed each time. But soon Lisa came back with a machine and set it up in front of Lincoln's door**

Luna: What's that dude?

Lisa: A machine that has the ability to create a process that cuts through electrically conductive materials by means of an accelerated jet of hot plasma

Leni: What?

Lisa: It's a plasma cutter

Leni: Oh, how's that supposed to help us?

Lisa: It will cut through whatever this metal is, that's how now stand back as I work

**Lisa then put on a welding helmet as she started to cut through the barricade, it took an hour but she was almost done with making an entrance for them. While on the inside of Lincoln's rooms. Mochni was tossing and turning where he was sleeping. He then heard a sizzling sound as he then started to smell smoke. He then looked at the door and saw that it had a hole the size of the entire door. He was shocked as he turned into a pink dog and screamed**

**. Once the cutting was done he then heard**

Luna: Alright, now how do we move it, dudes?

**Mochni then relaxed as he went back to sleep, with ear muffs (like an idiot).**

Lisa: No worries I have something for that elder sister unit

**Lisa then grabbed some explosives and put them on the door**

Lori: Where did you get those?

Lisa: You ask too many questions dear elder unit, now stand back

**Lisa then pushed a button as the part of the door blow into the room, taking out Mochni as he was blasted out of the room and hitting the ground. Lincoln and Zonta didn't hear a thing as they had earmuffs strong enough to block the sound. They all walked into the room as they saw Lincoln... sleeping with a woman!**

Lynn: WHO THE HELL?!

Luna: WHO'S THIS SLEEPING WITH LINC?!

Lori: YEAH!

Leni: Well wake them up!

**The girls then walked toward Lincoln and Zonta, they pulled Lincoln out of bed and woke them both up**

Lincoln: Huh wh- ZONTA! MOCHNI! WHAT THE HELL?! LUNA, LYNN, LORI, LENI, LISA, LUCY!?

Zonta: What the?

Lynn: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! (Pointing a metal bat at her)

Zonta: (Pushing the Bat Away) Who I am is none of your concern, now wher-

Mochni: WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WHA- OH SHIT! LINCOLN! ZONTA! RUN FOR THE HILLS, WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!

**The girls were shocked to see a talking bird as Zonta turned into black leaves and appeared behind Lincoln. She picked him up as vanished while Mochni was flying out of the room. They all stood there in shock as a talking bird vanished and a woman took their brother. Lincoln, Mochni, and Zonta appeared in a forest. Zonta put Lincoln down as Mochni turned back into a human as he fell to the ground from a tree branch.**

Lincoln: Alright, so my sisters know about you guys now, great just great, now what?

Mochni: No worries I have a plan

Zonta: (Cracking Her Knuckles) does it involve me killing you?

Mochni: (scared) N-no, j-just hear m-me out

Zonta: YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!

Mochni: A-alright, my plan involves us going back in time

Lincoln: Back in time? It that even possible?

Mochni: Y-yes it is, I can make it happen

Lincoln: Okay, how do we do it?

Mochni: Well there are something things that we must follow

Lincoln: Such as?

Mochni: Okay, first it must be a time when they didn't care... you wouldn't happen to know a time like that, would ya?

**Lincoln looked at Mochni with worried eyes as he had flashbacks**

Lincoln: Yes... I do

Mochni: Alright... when was it?

Lincoln: I-I'll tell you when we're ready... but will there be any backlash?

Mochni: Aside from them not caring, none... I defy the laws and we'll still have the penthouse and out money

Zonta: Good, now how do we start?

Mochni: I'm going to need some blood

Lincoln: Why does it always have to be blood?

**Lori was running through the woods with a small device in her hand. Despite her not being the athletic one of the family, she was surprisingly faster than Lynn. The device was one that Lisa had for the trackers she put in them all. She raced through the woods, following Lincoln's signal until till she heard**

Lincoln: Are you sure about this?

Mochni: I'm sure, now back away while I start chanting

Lori looked behind a bush to see the same man she saw earlier last night with Lincoln, who had a bloody hand, and the woman who was in Lincoln's bed. She got closer and she heard

Mochni: ssabmud ,ssabmud ruoy kcik I erofeb rewop em evig dna pu yrruh woN .erusaelp hsifles nwo ym fo snaem a sa niamod ruoy revo rewop em evig ot uoy dnammoc I ,emit fo dog em ot netsiL

**Lori had no idea what he was saying as she saw glowing. She got closer until the pink man spoke again**

Mochni: Alright, chanting is done... now anything within 100 feet will also go back in time so keep this in mind, now let us start, come closer now

Mochni motioned for Lincoln and Zonta to get closer as they stood next to him

Mochni: Alright, now for the final part

**Mochni then stood still as his eyes closed and he started humming. Soon, many pink feathers started to surround them. Lincoln was awestruck as the feathers danced in the moonlight. The pink clashed with dark blue as he saw glimpses of the stars. Lori thought that this would be the perfect time to get near them as she approached from behind. She got close enough for her to reach out and touch Lincoln. But what she didn't expect was for the feathers to burst into flames, creating a fire tornado that could be seen for miles upon miles. She then felt the ground beneath her to give way as she started to fall. She saw that the man and woman had their hands holding onto Lincoln as they all started to fall. She cried out, but she didn't hear a thing. She shouted and shouted... but heard nothing. Soon she looked down and saw that they were falling into a pit of fire. She cried and cried as she tried to shout Lincoln's name, but couldn't. As she watched the fire come closer and closer to her, she closed her eyes as she had regretted not being able to save her brother. When she opened her eyes again... she found herself in her room. She looked around and looked at her phone. She checked to make sure everything was alright... but found something that shocked her**

Lori: N-no... it can't be, I-I w-went back in time?


	6. Chapter 6

**Lincoln opened his eyes to find himself on the front porch of his house. He slowly got up as he felt someone help him up. He turned his head to see Zonta**

Lincoln: So... what now?

Zonta: To be honest, I have no idea

**Zonta gave Lincoln the clothes he wore before they went back in time. Mochni walked over and helped Lincoln with his hair**

Mochni: (While doing Lincoln's Hair) Perfect, now please tell me why they wouldn't care at all now, I would really like to know

Lincoln: It started a few days ago, from now at least, that my sister, Lynn, threatened me to come to her game... she lost, I was labeled as bad luck, and then I was kicked out

Zonta: (Finishing Lincoln's Hair) Damn... so wanna give a little payback?

Lincoln: How are we going to do that?

Mochni: Simple... you die

Zonta and Lincoln: WHAT!

**In the house, Lori heard Lincoln shout and rushed out of bed**

Mochni: Keep quiet, now you don't actually have to die, I'll just make a quick clone of yourself and I'll shoot it

Lincoln: Let me guess, you need my blood?

Mochni: (Scratching The Back of His Head) Yeah,

Lincoln: (Sticking Out His Hand) Just do it

**Mochni quickly pricked Lincoln's hand as started doing some hand motions. Soon, a copy of Lincoln appeared, but it was different. Its eyes were lifeless and held no emotions**

Lincoln Clone: What are your orders?

Mochni: (Pulling Out A Gun) Hold still and make a scared expression

The clone did as it was told as Zonta quickly hide Lincoln in her cloak. Mochni aimed at the clones head who had a scared expression on its face. Just as Mochni was about to pull the trigger, Lori came bursting through the door, just to shout

Lori: LINCOLN! *BOOM*

**Lori saw the Lincoln clone get shot in the head. She watched as the Lincoln clone fell to the ground with a hole in its head. She looked on in horror as she watched Lincoln fall to the ground with a thud. Lori looked down as blood left Lincoln's head, his face with a scared expression, and his eyes... they were lifeless. She walked slowly toward Lincoln's lifeless body**

Lori: L-Linc?

Lori fell to her knees as she looked down at Lincoln's body. Tears fell from her eyes as she held Lincoln's body close

Lori: Linc, p-please t-this is-n't f-funny. L-Linc? L-Lincoln? LINCOLN WAKE UP!

**Inside of Zonta's cloak, Lincoln could hear her cry. It broke his heart, but he couldn't do anything... in the back of his mind, he had one thought... I'm sorry. Mochni looked as Zonta and grew wicked smile. Zonta frowned as she looked away. Mochni then laughed as the rest of the family came through the door**

Luna: WHAT IS GOING- LORI!

**Luna looked at Lori, who was covered in blood. But when she looked down, she saw Lincoln's body. She back away slowly as she looked up to see Mochni holding the gun in the same position as when he shot Lincoln. Lori was balling her eyes out as she cried his name while the rest of the family looked in disbelief**

Lynn: W-what h-hap-pend?

Mochni: What happened~? Let me tell ya... I SHOT HIM IS WHAT HAPPENED! HAHAHAHAHA!

Lori: B-but w-why?

Mochni: Why? Why, why, why? Well, it's simple... he lost

The family looked at him while Mochni was making a story on the spot

Mochni: (In His Mind) Lincoln I know that I'm going to get an ear full, but I want to make sure that we all have some fun

Rita: W-what do y-you mean h-he lost?

Mochni: (Smiling Like a Madman) It's just that simple... a few days ago I made a bet with Lincoln, one that he bet his life on

Lynn: W-what was t-the bet?

Mochni: That his family would love him, regardless of the circumstances... who do you think rigged that game?

Lynn: W-what do mean?

Mochni: You heard me, I. Rigged. The. Game.

Lynn: Y-you mean, i-it wasn't h-is fault?

Mochni: Yes, but actually no! Yes, because he made the bet. But no, because I actually interfered. Now seeing as it's too late, he still lost the bet, even though you care about his well being now. So now we must be leaving,

**Mochni and Zonta turned to leave as Mochni snapped his fingers and a huge gate made of chains and skulls appear in the road. Mochni and Zonta walked toward it as they all stared in shock. Mochni turned to face them again as Zonta and Lincoln walked through the gate**

Mochni: As for what we are, well... blame Lucy over there for all her ooky booky stuff,

**Mochni then laughed as he walked through the gate while Lucy had only one single word in her head. A word that she hoped for... but at the same time dredded. She thought a single word that she now feared... **_**D**_**E****M**_**O**_**N! (Doflamingo Laugh) **

Mochni: HAVE FUN BRATS AND BITCHES!

**As Mochni appeared on the other side, the gate closed and disappeared. Mochni was standing on a giant island, and off to the right, he could see a giant, pink castle with a huge flag atop it. The flag was black and had the picture of a pink flamingo skeleton. He looked at it and took a deep breath**

Mochni: It's good to be home

**Mochni then felt pain on the right side of his head as he fell to the ground, getting a mouthful of sand. He looked over to see a broken ukulele and a pissed Zonta. Mochni then started running as Zonta came at him with rage and the intent to kill**

Zonta: MOCHNI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, EVEN DAD WOULDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU!

Mochni: AH COME ON SIS! I CAN'T HAVE ANY FUN!

Zonta: NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?

Mochni: No~?

Zonta: YOU CAUSED LINCOLN'S ELDEST SISTER TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

Mochni: (Sarcastic) That all?

Zonta: Oh... that's not all!

**Zonta then snapped her fingers as a mirror appeared. They looked at it and saw that Lori was still crying. She was covered in blood as she hugged her legs in her room. She was talking to herself as she still had the picture of Lincoln's body in her mind**

Lori: It wasn't supposed to be this way, it wasn't supposed to be this way... it didn't go like this, I'm sorry Lincoln, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just come back... just come back

**Lori then heard a knock on her door as Lynn came through the door**

Lynn: L-Lori... are you okay?

Lori: It wasn't supposed to end this way, it wasn't supposed to end this way, it wasn't supposed to end this way

Lynn: I-I take it as a no then...

**Lynn walked back out of the room to see the police take away Lincoln's body. She saw her mother crying while her father tried to comfort her**

Officer: Madam, do you know who killed your son?

Rita: H-He was a tall m-man, a-about 9 feet tall, i-in p-pink c-cloths, and h-had black h-air w-with tan skin

Officer: Was there anyone else with him?

Lynn Sr.: Yes, a woman about 6 feet tall, had a cloak, face paint, and had horns of all things

Officer: Hmm I see, thanks for your help

**The officer went back to his colleges as they walked back into the house. They sat down on the couch. Rita was still crying as Luna approached**

Luna: M-mom... what are we going to do? Lori hasn't come out of her room for a while now and I'm worried

Rita: I-I don't know sweetie,

**Mochni was watching this as he asked Zonta to put it back on Lori. Zonta did just that and when she did, the mirror was blocked by a mist**

Mochni: What the fuck?

Zonta: That's what I was going to say... how could this happen, but who could have done it?

Mochni: I have no clue, but this spells bad news for us and that reminds me... where's Lincoln?

Zonta: He's with Aleshanee

Mochni: Hm that so? Well, I think they're going to have fun together, don't you think?

Zonta: Yes, they share the same interests so I would think so

Mochni: (Sarcastic) Lincoln has an interest in sewing? I never knew!

Zonta: (Hitting Her Brother Over The Head) No you idiot, video games!

Mochni: (Moaning In Pain) I was kidding

**Cutting Away from them, we see Lori in her room in a corner. She saw that a mist was surrounding her. She back further into the corner as she feared for her life. She closed her eyes as she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes to see a man with flowing black hair that went just past his eyes. He had childish freckles on his face and he was crouching down. She saw that he was wearing black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded blue belt, and a purple pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large blue "M" on the golden buckle over his right hip but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a yellow sheath hung at his left hip. He wore a dark blue beaded necklace and a green hat. He looked at her and said**

?: Why are you crying, kid?

Lori: M-my b-brother w-as k-killed r-ight in fr-ont of m-e

?: So... someone killed your brother, huh? Funny, same thing happened to me... wanna make a deal?

Lori: (Fearful) N-o, please... I do-n't wan-t any-more my f-fam-ily d-dead

?: I'm not going to kill your family, I just want to make a deal that will benefit both of us, and your family won't be harm, okay?

Lori: A-alright... w-hat is i-t?

?: Okay, I help you kill the people that killed your brother and you help me kill the people who killed mine... deal?

**The man stuck out his hand as Lori looked at it. She then slowly reached out for his hand. Soon, she shook his hand as the man smiled**

?: The names Misu, it means Rippling Water, and it's nice doing business with ya... partner

**Lisa then saw the man turn into water and surround her. She screamed as she felt her eyes getting heavy. She then hit the floor with a thud as Lynn busted down the door. Lynn saw her sister on the floor and ran over to her**

Lynn: Sis? SIS?! WAKE UP?! SOMEBODY GET HELP!

**[Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't too dark for you all. I'm trying my best here as I think I'm losing my touch. Also, Aleshanee means 'she plays all the time']**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Week:**

**Lori woke up in a hospital room with several machines hooked up to her. She looked around to see Lynn, Leni, and Luna in beds next to her. She then saw them wake up and rub their heads**

Luna: Aw dude, I feel like I got hit by a bus

Lynn: You're not the only one

Leni: What happened?

Lori: Where are we anyway?

Lynn: LORI! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!

Lori: Y-yeah, I guess

Misu: Yeah, that's sorta our faults

**They turned to see Misu along with three others standing next to him. The first one was a purple-skinned woman wearing a white dress. Her hair was green and hung down, resembling a willow tree. The next person was a tall, very muscular man with dark blue hair in a small pony-tail and had a very dark skin tone. His eyes were just red orbs and had pale-red prayer beads around his neck. He wore a black karate-gi and was bare-foot. The final person was a little girl with butterfly wings on her back. She had a black and white dress and long, flowing, brown hair. She was barefoot and floating off the ground**

Lori: M-Misu, right? Who are they?

Misu: Well they are my friends, and they made deals with your sisters here. In order, they are Kai, Akecheta, Kuwanyauma, but she prefers to go by Ku

**Kai walked toward Luna**

Kai: I'm sorry I had to knock you out, I needed to make sure that you weren't harmed during the merging

Luna: Merging? What are you talking about, dudette?

Kai: Well, I'll let Misu explain that

Misu: Ah yes... to simply put it, you are humans with demon powers!

All 4 of The Loud Sisters: WHAT?!

Akecheta: Quite down! Now get to the point, I already made my deal with my partner,

Lori: That reminds me, what are partners?

Misu: Ah yes, a partner is a demon assistant. So basically we'll help you, but we can't interact with the world of the living. You see, in order for you to have our powers, we had to give up our physical bodies. So you all have our powers and we'll help you train... we just can't interact with you physically

Leni: Great, this helps

Kuwanyauma: (Giggling) I would get used to it partner, as we may not be able to help you physically, we can help you spiritually

Akecheta: That is true, so when you get out of here, we'll start your training... SO WAKE UP!

**His shout then caused the room to shake as the rest of the Loud family came into the room**

**6 Years Later:**

**Lori woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She hit it and smashed it**

Lori: (Tired) Damn... broke another one

Misu: Don't sweat it, you have another hundred in your closet

**Lori looked over to see Misu leaning against the wall of her room with his hat hanging off his neck. She looked at him with a frown as she sighed**

**Lori: (Looking at her Phone) So... it's been 6 years since that day,**

Misu: Yup... and I'm surprised how far you came along with your training. You can now take on a King Level Demon with difficulty, but you'll come out on top. Now get dressed, you sisters are waiting for ya

**Misu then walked through the wall, leaving a ripple effect on the wall as he walked through. She got up and got dressed. When she came out of her room, she wore blue jeans, black boots, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, pearl earrings, and two wristbands. The one on her left had a gun charm and the other had a sword charm (Poor Foreshadowing). She walked down to the kitchen as she looked at her sisters. They were looking sad as they remembered the date. She sat down at the table as Lynn yawned. She wore a karate-gi like her partners and never took it off. Luna now had her hair, much like her partners as she also had a green highlight next to her purple one. Then Leni has wearing butterfly earrings and a dress with a butterfly pattern.**

Lori: Morning, everyone

Laun: You mean mourning, Lori

Lori: (Chuckling) Even on days like these, you can still make jokes

Lynn: I'm surprised as it is too, considering the fact I'm the cause of his death

Akecheta: Don't think about the past, move forward. What would he think if he saw you looking like this?

Lynn: I guess you're right...

Lucy: Who are you talking to?

Lynn: NO ONE!

Luna: She's just talking to herself, Luce... I do it all the time

Kai: Sure you do, now hurry up and eat your breakfast, we have places we need to be

Leni: Yeah, we need to hurry, see you all later!

**Lori looked at her family with a smile. She then looked out the window as she had a single thought in her mind**

Lori: (Thoughts) I wonder what life would be like if Linc was still alive?

**In The Demon World:**

?: YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!

**Shouted a little girl. She had white/silver hair with horns coming out of her head. She had one red glowing eye and one brown eye. She skin was a natural tan as she was running from an older looking Lincoln. He wore an orange shirt with a black overcoat with long tails, blue jeans, sunglasses, boots that came up to his knees, and black fingerless gloves. He had a strap around his torso with shotgun shells and several throwing knives. He also had his bandana around his neck with a short sword on his left hip and a small shotgun on his left.**

Lincoln: GET BACK HERE

?: NO! NO BATH!

Lincoln: ADSILA ALAMEDA LOUD! IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!

**She instantly stopped as she came to a halt as she turned around and launched herself at Lincoln**

Adsila: Fine, bathtime!

Lincoln: I swear, how did I even end up with a kid, to begin with?

Aleshanee: (Poping Out of Nowhere) You got trapped in the time bath and came out 6 years older! Plus it was during Zonta's mating season and she took to you like a fly to sh-

Lincoln: LANGUAGE!

**Aleshanee was a slender and youthful woman with pale skin and long, black hair that goes past her shoulders. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a large prayer bead with a spider engraved on it. Coming out of her back, where 6 golden, skeletal arms. She wore a purple kimono under a pale-blue, long-sleeved haori, over which she dons a further white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest. She also wears a pair of extremely thick-soled okobo**

Aleshanee: Aw, do you have to yell at me? I'm the queen of silk and cloth, you can at least treat me like it instead of a child

Lincoln: Well I don't want her saying those words... I still can't believe I'm 23 with a 6-year-old daughter, now let's get you into the bath

Adsila: Then can I go to the World of The Living?

Lincoln: I'll have Ahiga take you, I need to speak with your mother about something

Adsila: Okay... can I take my bath now?

Lincoln: Please...

**Lincoln took her to the bathroom as Aleshanee sat in a chair. She had her legs crossed as she sat down, and in her hands was some silk and cloth. She was sewing them together as a tall lanky man, about 7' 5", came in the room. His face held a huge smile the showed his upper teeth and had his right eye covered with a ragged piece of cloth. He had long, silky black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He wore a jacket with an overblown crescent moon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, closing at his waist, a hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved, white, jester-like boots with bells on the end. On his back was a large metal thing in the shape of two circles fused together on a long 4-foot handle with chains coming off the end and going around his right arm**

?: So are we going to be babysitting the brat?

Aleshanee: I wouldn't call her a brat~

?: And what are you going to do about it?

Zonta: It's not she's going to do... (Cracking Her Knuckles) But what I am

?: AH! M-mis-tress-s Z-Zonta, p-please e-escu-se m-my self!

Zonta: (threatening Smile) I'll let it slide this once Ahiga, but if it happens again I'll make your life a living hell~

Ahiga: O-of c-c-cour-se!

Zonta: Good, now have any of you seen Lincoln? I need to talk to him about something,

Aleshanee: He's making sure that young mistress Adsila is cleaned correctly,

Zonta: I see... when do you think he'll be out?

Lincoln: (From The Bathroom) OW! DON'T THROW THAT!

Aleshanee: I'd say about 30 minutes

Zonta: *Sigh* She acts like me when I was a child

Ahiga: Thc, I'm sure that she'll outgrow it... now is there anything we need to know before we head out?

Zonta: Yes there is... there's been a series of demon disappearances in Michigan. So while you're watching my little girl, I also want you to deal with whatever's killing these demons

Ahiga: Why can't you send someone else? Why do we have to deal with this low-level demon problem?

Zonta: Because... I've sent some demons to deal with it, and they never came back

Ahiga: So you come to us to not only watch her but to deal with the demon killers?

Zonta: Yes, I know it's too much to ask, but can you do that?

Ahiga: No problem at all, I'm just going to have a hard time fighting if I have to watch her,

Zonta: That's why your sister is going with you

Aleshanee: I thought we already established that?

Zonta: We did, I was just making sure that he understood why you were going with him

Ahiga: Remember sis, if I have to go all out... run

Aleshanee: Of course, I wouldn't get in the way, to begin with, and... done! What do you think?

**Aleshanee showed her brother and Zonta the dress she made. It was a white dress that touched the ground with green and pale stripes and roses around the waist.**

Zonta: It's beautiful!

Ahiga: It's pretty cute... now, why can't you do that for me?!

Aleshanee: What? Make you a dress?

Ahiga: NO! I mean, make me something like that instead of this skin tight one piece suit!

Aleshanee: Aw come one, you look great in that!

Ahiga: I look like a latex sex toy

Aleshanee: (Pouting) Stop being so mean!

Ahiga: It's true and you know it!

Zonta: Stop your bickering!

Ahiga and Aleshanee: YES, MISTRESS!

Zonta: So remember to keep our little girl save and deal with whatever low-level demon along with whatever is killing the demons while you're there, got it?

Ahiga: Yeah, yeah, we got it, we got it, sheesh

**Ahiga was then hit by multiple fists as he had his head stuck in the ceiling for sassing**

**A Few Hours Later:**

Ahiga: Man, what a trip

**They were stepping out of a demon gate in Michigan. They were invisible as Aleshanee was behind him and had Adsila on a child leash**

Ahiga: HAHAHA! Man, you gotta love those things! It makes her look like one of those monkeys with the guy and turning a box! HAHAHAHAHA!

Adsila: (Pouting) Uncle Ahiga, do you have to be so mean to me?

Ahiga: (Patting her head) Aw come, kid, I know you love it when I'm mean to ya

Adsila: Hmph

Ahiga: Ma-a-a-an... this is going to be a long visit to the Living World... HEY LOOK A SIGN!

Aleshanee: Huh... Royal Woods, I wonder if they have any fabric shops?

Ahiga: And I wonder if they have any video game stores!

Aleshanee: You really think they have a video game store?

Ahiga: Only one way to find out... LAST ONE THERE PAYS FOR THE OTHER!

Aleshanee: (Picking Up Adsila) HEY NO FAIR, YOU GOT A HEAD START!


	8. Chapter 8

**With Lincoln:**

**Lincoln sat on the couch with his sleeves rolled up. Ahiga and Aleshanee just took Adsila to the World of the Living and it was quiet. He took a deep breath as he looked at the ceiling of Mochni's home. Next to him was Zonta, who was reading a book**

Lincoln: So, what is it you want to talk about?

Zonta: (Putting The Book away) Well... I think it's time we have another performance

Lincoln: (Surprised) R-really? Getting the band back together?

Zonta: Come on, it was just me, you and Mochni. It'll be easy to make the band again. Plus he's been pretty bored lately

Lincoln: Hm, it's been a long time since I went back to the World of the Living... I'll pack my things

Zonta: YAY!

**Zonta raced past Lincoln as he walked toward their room to pack their things**

**A Few Hours Later, With Ahiga, Aleshanee, and Adsila:**

**Ahiga had Adsila on her leash while also carrying some bags, stuffed with video games and cloth. Adsila was playing with a 3DS as she was walking close to Ahiga as they followed Aleshanee, who was carrying several bags with her limbs**

Aleshanee: Ahhh, that was the best shopping spree I've ever had. Right next to the Edo Era of Japan

Ahiga: You're telling me, I've never had to buy more than one bag!

Adsila: Can you keep it down, I'm trying to play

**Ahiga just looked down at her as she then hit a pole. She let go of the 3DS and it flew into the air. Ahiga caught it as he bent down and looked at her. Her nose red read and she cried**

Adsila: WAHHH!

Ahiga: Calm down, kid... come here

**Ahiga then took her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. Ahiga saved her game as he turned off the device and put it into one of his bags. He then picked her up as she cried**

Ahiga: Listen, if there's no blood, then you shouldn't cry... I learned that the hard way

Adsila: R-r-really?

Ahiga: Of course, in fact, it'll make you stronger,

Adsila: A-are you s-sure?

Ahiga: Would I lie to you?

Adsila: N-no

Ahiga: Then trust me when I say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Adsila: O-okay... *Yawn* I-I'm tired~

Ahiga: Then just take a quick nap here, alright?

Ahiga waited for a response, but she was already asleep. Aleshanee looked at them with a smile as he looked at her

Ahiga: What?

Aleshanee: Oh nothing, just how cute you and Adsila look,

Ahiga: (blushing) Not a word, got it?!

Aleshanee: Of course, of course, now let's find a place where she can get some proper sleep. I'm thinking of a ho- Wait, do you feel that?

**Ahiga then looked around with his sister as a gate appeared 10 feet away from them. Ahiga handed Adsila to her as he drew his weapon. He stepped in front of her as they walked closer. The gate then opened as they heard a familiar voice**

Mochni: Ah, it's good to be back!

Ahiga: SHHH! Adsila is taking a nap, and what the hell man! You could have called

Zonta: Move forward, we have bags we need to get through

Mochni: Alright, hey guys, can you move forward?

**The siblings moved backward as Mochni, Zonta, and Lincoln stepped through the gate. Mochni stretched as Zonta and Lincoln checked their bags. Ahiga and Aleshanee looked at them as Lincoln turned around**

Lincoln: So, did my little girl behave herself?

Aleshanee: Of course she did, she tuckered herself out though after she hit a mailbox

Lincoln: (Worried) Is she alright? Is she hurt!? Is she bleeding?

Ahiga: She's fine, it's going to leave a bruise, but she's fine

Lincoln: Oh thank god,

Ahiga: What are you all doing here anyway?

Mochni: Well, we're gettin' the band back together

Aleshanee: Band?

Zonta: Yes, I still believe we have the penthouse if they didn't sell it

Mochni: Oh they didn't sell it, I placed my butler and a few girls there to take care of the place. He also started a successful business, like no other. I have no idea what the name is, but as long as we have money, we're good!

Zonta: Then off to the penthouse we go, now get into something... human, Lincoln, you stay like that but put on your disguise

**Lincoln then pulled his bandana over his nose, his shades over his eyes, and a beanie to cover his hair. Zonta turned into her human form. Mochni turned into a bird, complete with cage. Ahiga had black jeans with chains, a white shirt with a smiley emoji on the chest with red and black sleeves, he also had a red eye-patch. Aleshanee wore a purple kimono with a spider design and still had her okobo. Zonta used some of her demon powers to hide her daughters' horns as she turned to the group, with Mochni in his cage and in her hand**

Zonta: Alright we ready?

Lincoln: Yup, we're ready

Zonta: Good... TAXI!

**With Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lynn:**

**The Loud siblings were walking through the mall, looking at all kinds of stores, when they felt something**

Akecheta: Did you feel that?

Lynn: Y-yeah, it rattled my bones

Kai: S-such power, it rivals Satan and God themselves

Misu: I know that power, it's all too hard to forget

Lori: Then let's go take care of it!

Misu: No, it's too powerful, even if we all take them on

Lori: And why is that?

Misu: Because they're the rulers of The Demon Realm,

Kai: Yes... fighting them now would be suicide

Luna: Hey quick question dudes, what are their names, and I thought that the devil ruled over hell

Misu: He does, but hell is just a part of The Demon Realm. The true rulers of The Demon Realm... are Mochni and Zonta

**Lori had a heart attack when she heard those names. She clutched her heart as her eyes went wide. She had a flashback of when Lincoln shouted those names**

Luna: Hey, you alright?

Lori: I-I think... n-now I know who killed Lincoln

Lynn: R-really? Well, what's the demons' name?

Lori: I-It was Mochni

**The siblings' eyes widened along with their partners. They then felt the power disappear as they ran to the exit. They all got in their cars as they went to the last place they felt the power coming from. On their way there, they passed a large building with a penthouse on the top. As they passed, they saw a group of people getting out of a taxi. They didn't really pay attention as they drove by. But Lori saw something that shocked her to the core. A red bird, a man with a bandana, and a woman with a skull mask. Misu was sitting next to her as he looked at them**

Misu: There something wrong?

Lori: N-no, it was just a figment of my imagination. Let's just get going

Lori then continued to drive as they went to the park

**Later, With Lincoln:**

**Lincoln was pushing a cart with their bags with Ahiga as they walked through the building. They managed to cram themselves in an elevator as Zonta pushed the button to the top floor. It took some time as they almost reached the weight limit. When they got to the top, they squeezed out and walked to the end of the hall. Zonta pointed her finger at the cameras and made them malfunction. Mochni then turned back into his human form and knocked**

?: Coming...

**They heard a woman's voice. They waited until the door opened to show a young woman in a white tuxedo. She had blonde hair, cut to her cheeks, and mocha skin. She was 5'2 and had different color eyes. Her left eye was blue while the right one was green**

?: (surprised) AH! M-m-master M-M-Mochni!

Mochni: Hey Sarah, long time no see

Sarah: HEY! EVERYONE! IT'S MASTER MOCHNI!

Male Voice: REALLY?!

Girl Voice: I-IS IT REALLY?! DO I LOOK GOOD!? HOW'S MY HAIR?

Old man voice: Calm down, you look fine

**Out came three other people. The first was looked like the twin of Sarah, except she had a dress and the eyes were reversed with the right eye blue and the left eye green. She was about the same height and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. The next person was a young man in a tuxedo. He had tan skin and brown hair in a style similar to Lincoln when he was a kid. Then finally was an old man with a traditional black uniform with golden linings and white gloves. His hair was grey as was his beard. He may have looked old, but his eyes looked like a hawk's. They all bowed to Mochni as they said**

Three People: Welcome home, master Mochni

Mochni: Aw, come on guys, anyway... Lincoln, these are my servants! The twins, as you can see, are Sarah and Vivian Hooper. Sarah is the tomboy while Vivan is the shy one

Sarah: (Sticking Out Hand) Nice to meet ya!'

Lincoln: (Shaking the Hand while Holding Adsila) Nice to meet you too,

Sarah: Who's that you're holding?

Lincoln: This is my daughter, her name's Adsila

Sarah: Oh... who's the mother?

Zonta: Me, got a problem?

Sarah: N-no, no problem at all Mistress Zonta, please forgive me!

Zonta: Just be quiet, she's asleep

Sarah: O-of course

Vivian: (Walking up to Lincoln) N-nice t-to m-meet y-ou, s-sir,

Lincoln: Thanks, nice to meet you too

Mochni: Then this fine gentleman is Horace Smith, say hi

Horace: Nice to meet you, sir

Lincoln: Nice to meet you as well

Mochni: Then finally, my main man that runs makes sure that everything is running smoothly... Prescott Arrowsmith

Prescott: My pleasure to meet you, I hope that you find my assistance satisfying

Lincoln: Yeah, the pleasure is mine... um Zonta, can you take Adsila real quick?

Zonta: Of course (Taking Adsila), and Prescott, have you heard of any news about a Karaoke night or singing contest? Maybe a Music Festival?

Prescott: Why yes, a Music Festival is coming to town and there's a singing contest with it. To win, you must be able to make the whole crowd love your music. There's also no limit to how or what you sing, even cursing is allowed

Mochni: That so~

**Zonta: Well I don't think we'll be able to make it, Adsila has a pageant next week around that time, and I don't want her to be upset**

Ahiga: Well... I think I can take her

Zonta: Are you sure?

Ahiga: No problem at all, besides, she'll win hands down. Now I think I need to sit down,

Prescott: Of course, sir, right this way

**They closed the door as they set everything up. The penthouse had 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a very large living room, an office, a lounge area, and a pool. It was a very large penthouse as there was also a large walk-in safe in the office. Lincoln and Zonta shared a room while everyone else got rooms of their own. For the rest of the night, things were quiet... until a large boom was heard**

Adsila: WAAAA!

Lincoln: Adsila, what's wrong!?

Adsila: (In Tears) A-A lar-ge b-boom w-woke me-me up! WAAA!

**Ahiga was pissed for two reasons now. One: He was woken up in the middle of the night, and two: someone made Adsila cry**

Ahiga: I'm going out... I'll be back in a few

**Ahiga opened a window and jumped out of the building. He was wearing his casual attire, which was what he wore before he came to the Living World, and had his weapon on his back. He jumped from building to building until he found buildings destroyed and in shambles. He looked around until he heard some people talking**

Lori: ON YOUR LEFT!

Lynn: ON IT!

**Ahiga followed the voices until he saw 4 girls. One had a flintlock and a sabre, another had knuckle dusters, then another had a whip-like flail, and the final one had a katana with a butterfly hilt. He saw them fighting a horde of low-class demons and several large mid-class demons with some difficulty. Ahiga cracked his neck as he jumped down**

Ahiga: HEY! LOW-CLASS DEMON SCUM! (Landing on The ground) I have a bone to pick with you all!

Demon 1: And who are you, human!?

Ahiga threw his weapon at the demon and sliced him in two... along with another 10 behind him

Ahiga: YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO A MERE HUMAN! YOU ALL SHALL BE PUNISHED! DIE!

**Ahiga pulled the chain back as they charged at him, slicing another 30 low-class demons as it came back. He then set it on his back as he twirled around and let go, making a small blood tornado. He then jumped in the air as he stopped his weapon from spinning. With his weapon in hand, he slammed onto the ground, making it shake and blasting everything in a 20-foot radius. It created smoke and he was kneeling with his hand on his weapons handle. As he rose, his one eye glowed an evil yellow glow that sent fear into the girls' eyes**

Demon 124: O-oh god! It-it can't be! Y-you're-

Ahiga: THAT'S RIGHT LOW CLASS! I'M THE STRONGEST GENERAL OF MISTRESS ZONTA'S ARMY! AHIGA, THE DEMON OF DESPAIR! NOW RUN AND TELL YOUR MASTER THAT YOU'VE PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF! RUN! AND TELL YOUR, MASTER, I COME FOR HIM!

**The demons scattered, only leaving the chopped bodies of their fallen comrades as Ahiga pulled his weapon out of the ground. He straddled it on his shoulders as he walked away, only for something to tickle his back. He turned around to see the blonde with the flintlock, which was pointed at him, with rage in her eyes... but also surprise**

Ahiga: You're far too inexperienced to face me, Demon Hunter... and traitors. Now go back home. I'm tired as it is!

**Ahiga jumped away, leaving a spider-web-like crack in the ground. Lori was about to go after him when she was stopped by Misu**

Lori: OUT OF MY WAY!

Misu: NO! ARE YOU CRAZY! Be glad he was tired! Didn't you see what he did to them?! He butchered them like pigs! You need to wait!

Lori: B-BUR HE'S-

Misu: I know he's a part of her army!... He used to be my underling...

**[Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes... Ahiga is powerful and has a soft spot for Adsila. Not love, well love, but a brotherly love]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lori and her sisters where dumbfounded**

Misu: It was nearly 500 years ago... I was the general of her army, and my brother was my right-hand man, and he killed him

Lori: I-I don't know what to say...

Misu: Then don't... he's too powerful, even for me

Leni: Then how are we going to stop him?

Lynn: Yeah, if he has something to do with Lincolns' death then he needs to pay!

Akecheta: Don't go fighting someone that you know you can't beat, pick your fights!

Lynn: Well jeez!

Kuwanyauma: It is best we buy our time, if he's here then that means they're close by

Luna: I agree dudes, we need more experience

Kai: But it's still up to Lori, she's the leader, right?

Luna: Then what do we do dude?

**Lori thought about this for a long time. She was at a standstill as what to do next. She then sighed as she sent away her weapons and looked at them**

Lori: We'll wait... now let's go home

**With Ahiga:**

**Ahiga was flying through the air in his human attire. His weapon was condensed into the chain he had on his pants. He landed on the pool of the penthouse and walked across the water. He reached the glass sliding door as he walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Lincoln, Zonta, Mochni, and Adsila, who was sleeping in her fathers' embrace. He sighed as he walked over**

Ahiga: We've got a problem... well a few

Zonta: What is it?

Ahiga: We've got demon hunters

Lincoln: You all dealt with demon hunters before right? So why is it a problem now, especially since I'm here now?

Ahiga: A few names can only be said that would make you understand... Misu, Kai, Akecheta, and Kuwanyauma have partnered with humans

**Zonta and Mochni looked at each other and nodded. Mochni got up and went off to bed while Zonta took Adsila to her room. Lincoln still sat there as he looked at Ahiga**

Lincoln: Who are they?

Ahiga: *Sigh* many years ago, Misu was my superior and his brother... Daubeny,

Lincoln: Okay... so how is this bad?

Ahiga: They tried to overthrow Zonta and Mochni

Lincoln: Oh~... why?

Ahiga: I honestly don't know... but I was told to kill Daubeny and I did so, but they weren't the only ones involved, that's where Kai, Akecheta, and Kuwanyauma came into play

Lincoln: How so? What did they do?

Ahiga: (Walking over to the bar and pouring himself a shot of Jack) Kai was a woman of power. She was agile as she was beautiful, and her prowess in combat was only beaten by Akecheta. She was a dragon demon, a willow dragon to be precise. They were said to make the trees bend to their will and heal.

Lincoln: Wow, she sounds tuff

Ahiga: (Pouring another shot) You have no idea... then there was Akecheta, now he was a monster. He trained in the darkest parts of the Demon Realm, perfecting the forbidden arts of Demon Hand-to-Hand combat. He was Daubenys' right-hand man and best friend. They said he was a man that meddled with demon affairs in the Living World, and paid the price for it.

Lincoln: He sounds like a problem

Ahiga: We're just getting started

Lincoln: Why do I have a feeling that things are only going to get more difficult from here?

Ahiga: Because you're right... Kuwanyauma, despite her appearance, is the smartest of them all. Her illusions are the deadliest thing in battle, as you may go to strike her... you could cut down your friend instead. Her illusions mess with the five senses, and the only way to beat her is to touch her wings before attacking, but that's near impossible as she's also the fastest one of them all

Lincoln: Then there's Misu?

Ahiga: Yeah, him... He's the ringleader and the most powerful one of them all. He can turn into holy water, which is weird as all hell! He becomes intangible-no invincible! And he can attack while you're just hurting yourself! But Lord Mochni was able to beat him by using some forgotten demon technique that made holy items useless against him

Lincoln: Holy shit, we're in for a ride aren't we?

Ahiga: More like a war... now you should get to bed, brat

Lincoln: (Chuckling) I should say the same for you, 'night!

Ahiga: 'Night!

**Lincoln walked into the room he was sharing with his wife and child. Zonta and Adsila where next to each other as he set down his shades, beanie, and bandana on a nightstand and crept into bed. He thought about everything that's happened... and went to sleep**

**3 Days Later:**

Adsila: Why do I have to go to school?!

Lincoln: Because I want what's best for you

Adsila: Why can't I stay with you and mom?!

Lincoln: Because we have things to do and I don't want you to be friendless

Adsila: But I have Uncle Mochni and Ahiga!

Lincoln: Someone in your age group

Adsila: Fine~

Lincoln: (Walking toward the door) That-a-girl! Now come on, you don't want to be late on your first day of school!

Adsila: Coming!

**As Lincoln took Adsila to her first day at school, Zonta was making plans with Mochni to make sure that they're not found by the hunters**

Mochni: I say we hide as humans and go on with our lives, and if they find us we deal with them

Zonta: I wish I could agree, but what about Adsila? Lincoln is on par with me in combat, but I'm worried about her

Mochni: I see... then I guess we're going to have to start training her!

Zonta: Lincoln and I agreed not to teach her how to use weapons until she's at least 13!

Mochni: Who said anything about weapons?

Zonta: You mean?

Mochni: Yup, I've got a friend who's looking for a student to pass on a dying technique that's easy to use, but hard to master

Zonta: (Rushing) Well when she gets home, get your friend... now we have to finish this later, I need to see my baby girl on her first day at school!

Mochni: (Watching Zonta Walk Away) Remember~ we need to get her some cloth wraps and weights!

Zonta: (Walking out of the room) Yeah, yeah, see ya!

Mochni: *Sigh* I swear, this family is going to be the death of me... now to contact my old friend

**With Adsila, Lincoln, and Zonta:**

**Lincoln was in the back with Zonta and the other parents. His shades were attached to his collar, a cough mask to replace his bandana, and had his beanie on his head. He also had his long coat and blue jeans with black hiking boots. On his right hand were two rings. Both were made of gold and one had a shotgun engraved in it while the other one had knives and shotgun shells on it. Zonta sat next to him wearing a blue shirt with a black overcoat, jeans, sneakers, and a small purse at her side. He make-up was gone as it showed a lovely native American woman. On her right hand were two rings as well. One was engraved with a pole-ax while the other had a crossbow with bolts. They watched as Adsila, who had her horns hidden by demon magic, learning with the other kids in the class. They had an intimidating aura around them as many other parents were distant from them. Then the door opened to show... Rita, Lynn Sr., and Lily Loud**

Lynn Sr.: Sorry we're late

Teacher: It's fine, and may I ask who you are?

Rita: sorry, my name's Rita Loud and this is our daughter, Lily Loud

Teacher: Oh, nice to meet you all... Lily, would you please sit next to Adsila, she's the one with white hair

Rita: W-white hair?

Teacher: Yes, over there

**The teacher pointed at Adsila, who turned around and looked at them. She waved at Lily who slowly walked toward her. Rita and Lynn Sr. on the other hand... where having flashbacks. She had Lincolns' freckles and hair if it was longer. Lily sat next to her as Adsila stuck her hand out**

Adsila: Names Adsila, what's yours?

Lily: L-Lily, n-nice to meet you

Adsila: I have a feeling that we're going to be friends!

Lily: Maybe~

Adsila: Great!

**Rita and Lynn Sr. shook their heads as they sat next to Lincoln and Zonta. Lincoln was having a heart-attack while Zonta held his hand. Rita and Lynn Sr. noticed that no one was near them as they turned to them**

Rita: Excuse me, but why is everyone away from you?

Zonta: We just have that effect on people... oh, sorry, Priscilla Deman and this is my husband Lucian Deman. Nice to meet you

**Zonta gave them fake names as she shook their hands, as did Lincoln**

Lynn Sr.: Nice to meet ya, my name's Lynn Sr. Loud and this is Rita, my wife

Rita: Your husband doesn't talk much, does he?

Zonta: Yeah, but only when he needs to. He's quite shy for a man, but I love him nonetheless

Rita: Wow, your marriage must be successful

Zonta: Well, we've only been married for 5 years

Lynn Sr.: So you're newly-weds?

Zonta: Yes, we got married a few months after our daughter was born

Lynn Sr.: Which one is she?

Zonta: You already heard her name, it's Adsila

Rita: Oh~... um, may I ask why she has white hair?

Zonta: Well... my husband here has white hair, but he's ashamed of it so he hides it behind a beanie

Lynn Sr.: (Somewhat Sad) Well, you don't know what you have until you lose it

Lincoln: Easy for you to say, you're more than likely this way because you knew someone who had white hair

**Lincoln's voice changed while he was in the Demon Realm because of his age. It was deeper and more mature. His voice radiated power and authority as such to make everyone in the room shiver... except for Zonta and Adilsa for obvious reasons**

Lynn Sr.: Whoa man, you scared me there

Lincoln: Sorry, but I don't like people talking about me when I'm right next to them

Rita: I'm sorry, it's just that the hair color of white is kinda... taboo for us

Lincoln: Let me guess, a family member died who had white hair

Lynn Sr.: Yes... how did you know?

Lincoln: Psychology and other classes

Rita: Wow, you went to college?

Lincoln: Graduated early because of it... I planned to take a doctorate in any class related to the study of the mind, and I did. Problem was that I sped through it with flying colors and the impossible happened, graduated early for a doctorate after 6 years. I went to college at 17 and graduated 3 months ago

Rita: Wow, but aren't you a little too young for a kid?

Lincoln: That's what they all say, but yes... I am

Rita: Then how did this happen?

Lincoln: Ask her, she's the one to make the first move

Zonta: (Giggling) It was fun and you know it

Lincoln: Not in public

Lynn Sr.: Why do you wear a mask?

Zonta: He has Asthma, so he has to wear a mask everywhere he goes

**Zonta had to think quickly on that one and it was a pretty good lie. So good in fact as Lincoln nearly believed it. They then talked some more and as time went by... school was over. Adsila and Lily became friends and they waved goodbye as they went home. When they got back to the penthouse, they saw Ahiga was sharpening his weapon with Horace and Aleshanee was playing video games with Sarah and Vivian with Prescott standing next to them with Mtn Dew and Doritos**

Aleshanee: Move right!

Sarah: I'm going, I'm going!

Zonta: We're back!

Lincoln: Ahiga, why are you sharpening your weapon?

Ahiga: I sorta started a war with some low-level demon insects that night 3 days ago. I'm also taking pretty-boy here for his first fight!

Horace: If I'm to be a better servant for you, I need combat experience

Lincoln: It's understandable... but why did you start a war?

Ahiga: Oh come on, it'll only last a day or two. (Finished Sharpening His Weapon) Also, we won't be back for a day or two (Dragging Horace), BYE!

**Ahiga left while dragging Horace as they waved goodbye**

Lincoln: I'll never understand him

Zonta: He has a good heart. Partly why he started this little 'war', is you can call it that, was because Adsila here cried her eyes out

Adsila: MOM!

Zonta: (Giggling) I'm just kidding dear, but you still cried

Lincoln: Well I'm tired, I just saw my parents and my little sister so I need a drink... Prescott, can you make me a Screwdriver?

Prescott: Of course, Master Lincoln

Lincoln: (Taking a seat at the bar) Thank-you


	10. Chapter 10

**Adsila was sitting in class as her teacher was reading a book to them. She was bored as she noticed Lily was elsewhere**

Adsila:_ I wonder what she's thinking? Oh! This is the perfect chance to try my mind reading that Mama said I could do!_

**Adsila then closed her eyes as she concentrated on Lily's mind. Once she heard a whisper, she focused on it and finally heard Lily**

Lily: _I wonder what my sisters are doing right now... I wanna ask them about my big brother when I get home. Whenever I ask Mom and Dad they just go quite_

Adsila: _Lily has a brother? I wonder what his name is, I'm gonna ask her when lunch comes around... I wonder what Ahiga and Horace are doing at the moment?_

**With Ahiga and Horace:**

Ahiga: RUN COWARDS! HAHAHAHA!

**Ahiga threw his weapon across a room as it sliced demons in half without mercy. Pulling on the chain, it came back to him as he grabbed it and jumped into the air. Meanwhile, Horace was struggling to dodge punches from a low-class demon as he was slashed in the side**

Horace: Ung! Strike! (Punches the demon in the side of the head, causing it to die)

Ahiga: You're slow, noob! Get Gud! (Stomps on an Imp Demon as he grabs another and throws it)

Horace: I-I'm sorry, sir, I'm just used to serving people drinks. I'm not used to combat

Ahiga: Pshh, everyone can fight, kid, just gotta find the right way to do it!

**As Ahiga says this, he grabs a low-class demon by the throat and holds him up in the air**

Ahiga: Alright, pig head, tell me where the boss of this level is

Low-Class Demon: T-that d-door (points at a large golden door down the hall)

Ahiga: Thank you

**Ahiga then crushes the demon's throat as his head pops like a grape. The demon's body falls to the floor as Horace and Ahiga walk to the door**

Ahiga: Man, this is one hell of a fancy door

Horace: I-It's solid gold!

Ahiga: (stars in his eyes) REALLY?! MINE!

**Ahiga then grabs the door and pulled it off by its hinges and gently set them down**

Horace: S-sir, are you sure that's a good idea?

Ahiga: My money, my rules!

?: So, you come at last

**The two look into the room as a ghostly figure sits on top of a throne. Red glowing eyes glare at them as Horace began to shiver**

Horace: sir, i-it appears th-that the room's t-temperature has d-dropped!

Ahiga: Really? I haven't noticed. YO! RED EYES! You send a bunch of low-class scum to terrorize the city a few days ago?

?: YOU IMBECILE! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?! I AM THE IMMORTAL ONE! I AM THE GOD OF GODS! I'VE CHALLENGED GOD HIMSELF! I! AM! MOCHNI!

**The shadowy figure then floats off the throne as it transforms into a blonde man with blue shades, a black fur coat, and blue jeans. He had a sneer on his face as he walked toward them**

'Mochni': Tell me... do you know fear?

Ahiga: (Starts to shiver) you... You...

'Mochni': You do! HAHAHAHA! Time to die!

Ahiga: YOU DARE IMITATE HIM?!

**Ahiga launches out at the imposter as he holds him up in the air**

'Mochni': P-put me down f-fool!

Ahiga: I will... ONCE I SPILL YOUR GUTS ACROSS THIS ROOM!

**Horace too was angry as he approached Ahiga and put a hand on his shoulder**

Horace: Sir, would it be better if we bring him with us for Lord Mochni's entertainment?

Ahiga: (smirks) Oh, that would be grea~~~~~t

**Later:**

**Adsila was walking around the playground as she looked at the other kids playing. She was still bored as she wanted to do something other than play on the swingset. That was until she saw Lily talking to two other girls. They both had blonde hair, but one was wearing a baseball cap and the other a tiara. She quickly ran over to her as she waved at her**

Adsila: LILY! HEY!

Lily: Oh, hey Adsila

Adsila: Lily, who are these two? Friends of yours?

Lily: No, these are my sisters, Lola and Lana

Lily points at the respected sisters as the twins were staring in wonder

Lola: She has his hair

Lana: Yeah, no kidding

Adsila: Ummm, hey! Aren't you going to introduce yourselves? That's what Daddy taught me

Lana: (Smirks) Oh! A Daddy's girl, huh?

Adsila: (blushes) HEY! My Daddy is the best! And what's that got to do with anything?!

Lola: Lana, knock it off, if she's a friend of Lily's then she's fine... anywho, my name is Lola and you've already met my twin, Lana

Lana: Yo

Adsila: Name's Adsila, nice to meet you

Lola: Likewise, so how did you meet Lily?

Adsila: She sat next to me on the first day of school

**That Night:**

**Lincoln was leaning back into the couch while Zonta sat next to him. They were running errands all day and working at the same time**

Lincoln: Man, who knew checking for bugs in video games would be so hard?!

Zonta: Yeah, and making the models was hell

Mochni: Oh quit your yapping! I had to do paperwork all day!

Lincoln: Prescott, can you confirm this?

Prescott: He sat in his office all day, Master Lincoln

Zonta: Huh, guess you did tell the truth for once

Mochni: Fuck off

**The door bursts open as Adsila was riding piggyback on Horace while Ahiga was carrying the imposter**

Ahiga: I'M BACK BITCHES! (Gets a pan to the face)

Zonta: LANGUAGE!

Ahiga: S-sorry, mistress!

'Mochni': Where am I, peasants?! Let me go! I am the great Mochni! And who's the little fucking brat?!

Mochni: You brought me a present! It must be Christmas!

**Horace walks over to Zonta as he takes Adsila off his shoulders and hands her to her mother**

Horace: Here you are mistress

Zonta: Thank you, how was your day sweetheart?

Adsila: It was fine, just met Lily's sisters

**Lincoln's eyes widened as he sits up straight and looks at his daughter. Everyone in the room looks at Adsila as she looks back at him and he coughs**

Lincoln: I-I see... well, how where they?

Adsila: They were fine, we played tag and hide-and-go-seek. But other than that, I had fun

Lincoln: That's good... now how about you go to bed?

Adsila: But I just got home! I didn't even eat dinner yet!

Zonta: Your breath smells of cook meat and salt, that and Ahiga has a grease stain on his shirt

**Adsila pouts as she starts to tear up and makes angry (but cute) demon noises**


End file.
